School of Magick
by Jadesaber
Summary: Yuugi and his friends attend the Elemental Academy of Magick. Everything is going fine until Yuugi's new roommate, Yami, shows up. Soon the friends are drawn into a world of danger and romance. How will they handle it?
1. Default Chapter

            Well, looks like I'm really on a roll. This is my third story in two weeks! Can you believe it?

Disclaimer: I would love to say that I own Yugioh, but the truth is, I don't. I only own the idea for this story.

WARNING: This is a Yaoi, Yami/Yuugi centric fic. Don't like, then don't read. You have been warned.

Notes: This is an AU fic. There is no Millennium Puzzle or any other Millennium Items. The main characters are Yami and Yuugi. I'll be using the original Japanese names for most of the characters. Anzu/Tea is not in this fic. Most of the other characters will only have small parts for now.

Cast of Characters:

English - Japanese

Yugi – Yuugi

Joey – Jounouchi (or Jou)

Tristan – Honda

Bakura – Ryou

Yami – Yami

Kaiba – Kaiba

Remember: //Yami to Yuugi//  /Yuugi to Yami/  "Talking"  'Thinking'

            Well, that's all for now. Enjoy the beginning of "School of Magick"!

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Chapter 1: The Academy

Yuugi listened to the rain falling outside his window. He enjoyed listening to and watching the rain. But he couldn't stand to be out in it. For good reason too. Yuugi was a pyromancer. A magick user who could command the element of fire. As a pyromancer, he wasn't vulnerable to water as long as he didn't use his magic. He had just learned to be cautious of it.

            Yuugi sighed and turned back to his work. He was a student of magick at the Elemental Academy of Magick. He was in his second year of study and was already in fifth year classes. He was called a child prodigy because he had advanced so quickly. No one else in the history of the school had ever advanced so quickly. Since he was doing so well, this year he had been given the option to have his own room. But he had decided that he would rather share a room. For the last few weeks he had had the room to himself, but he was supposed to be getting a roommate in a few days.

            A knock on the door interrupted him. He closed the book he was reading, after marking the page, stood, and walked over to the door. He opened it and smiled when he saw his three friends, Jounouchi, Honda, and Ryou.

            "Hey, guys!" Yuugi greeted them, motioning them to come in.

            "Hey, Yuug!" Jounouchi replied, looking around as he entered. "This looks great! Real cozy!"

            "I just finished getting all my stuff organized." Yuugi replied, sitting down at his desk. "So, what brings you here?"

            "We're going to a demonstration that the final year students are giving. They're going to be demonstrating protection techniques with different elements. Want to come?" Honda asked.

            "I don't know; I have a lot of work to do. We're working on protection circles and I'm having trouble getting mine strong enough to last more than one blow."

            "Well, I'm sure they'll be demonstrating the circles." Ryou said, trying to convince his friend to come. "Besides, you know Jou and Honda will need you to explain everything to them. You know I can't. I've tried to before, you're just better at explaining things than I am."

            "Hey!" Jou and Honda cried at the same time.

            "I'm not nearly as bad as this lunkhead!" Honda stated, gesturing to Jounouchi.

            "Watch it Honda!" Jou said.

            "Or what?"

            "Or this!" Jou replied, taking a leap at Honda.

            "Enough!" Yuugi stated, causing his friends to pause in mid fight. "All right, I'll go with you. But I can only stay for about an hour or so. I really need to work in this."

            "Alright!" Jounouchi shouted, jumping up and grabbing Yuugi's hand. "Come on!"

            He literally dragged Yuugi down the hall and outside. The others following behind. Just as they reached the door that led outside, Yuugi managed to pull his hand out of Jounouchi's grip.

            "Wait, Jou!"

            Jounouchi turned around, looking at him in surprise. "What is it? If we don't hurry we'll miss the beginning."

            "You know Yuugi doesn't like the rain, dufus!" Honda stated, coming up behind them.

            Jounouchi blushed. "Sorry, Yuug. I forgot. So, how are we going to get over to the practice room?"

            "Don't worry about it, Yuugi. I can shield you long enough to get to the practice room." Ryou stated.

            Ryou had control over the element of air; Honda the element of water; and Jou the element of earth. Ryou was pretty good at creating low-level shields. They wouldn't protect against a magickal attack, but they would keep them dry. Yuugi nodded, and stood still so Ryou could concentrate.

            He watched as a blue glow surrounded the group. When Ryou opened his eyes and nodded, they opened the door and quickly exited the building before someone could complain about the draft. They quickly made they're way across the training yard and into the training room.

            The training room was actually a mid-sized building. The building was a single room, two stories tall, with a cement floor and walls. The roof was wood, but it was deemed safe since it was so high. The room was usually used to tame magick and fowl weather practice. It was heavily shielded against all six elements: air, water, earth, fire, shadow, and light.

            Ryou dropped the shield as they squeezed inside. The room wasn't very crowded. It probably wouldn't be. The first years had class at this time and most of the other students wouldn't want to be out in this weather anyway. They made their way around the room and took up spots along the wall to the right of the doors.

It looked like the demonstration was just about to begin. Yuugi didn't recognize any of the students gathered in a circle in the middle of room, but he did recognize the four instructors standing at the back of the room. There was one instructor for each of the four main elements. There currently weren't any shadow or light element users among the final year students. Both elements were very rare. In fact, there were only three shadow and two light users in the entire academy right now.

            The three friends watched the demonstration for about an hour. Ryou had been right; they did demonstrate the protection circles. Yuugi paid special attention to that demonstration. He saw what he had been doing wrong. He made a mental note on what he had observed so he could use it later in practice. After about an hour, Yuugi decided that he had to get back to his studies.

            He leaned over and tapped Ryou on the shoulder. "Ryou, I have to get back to my studies. I'll see you guys later."

            "Sure, Yuugi." Ryou replied. "Do you want me to shield you for a few minutes so you don't get wet?"

            "Yeah, thanks Ryou."

            "No problem."

            Yuugi waited for Ryou to finish then headed back to his room. Once he got there he dove back into his studies. He would have to wait to practice until the practice room was empty, or the rain stopped. He glanced out the window at the wet grounds outside. It didn't look like the rain would stop anytime soon and the aquamancers had predicted that the storm would last for a few days. 'Looks like I'll have to wait for the practice room to be empty.' With that in mind he finished the paper for one of his classes and went to bed.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

            Hope you guys liked the intro for this. It will probably take a few chapters before I get to any of the good parts. Don't worry, Yami will show up next chapter. Now, the break down of the elements and element users:

            Element                       Term for User

            Fire                             Pyromancer

            Water                          Aquamancer

            Air                               Aeromancer

            Earth                            Geomancer

            Shadow                       Shadowmancer

            Light                            Ilummancer

Hope that helps a little. Remember, please review!


	2. Practice

**WARNING:** THIS IS A YAOI YAMI/YUUGI FIC! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT TYPE OF THING THEN DON'T READ!!!!

Responses:

sweetdeath: True, Yuugi would probably be good with the earth element, but you'll see later why he had fire for this fic. Hope you enjoy it anyway!

Silent-angel1413: I only started reading fanfics a few months ago too. I'm glad you like the story so far. I don't know yet if Yami Bakura will be in this. I think he might be later, but I'm not sure.

Tjay Motou: Thanks for the enthusiasm. Here's the next chapter for you!

Kairi: Here's the next chapter. Hope it's soon enough for you.

Gijinka Renamon: Well, you don't have to wait any longer. Here's chapter two!

Mononoke: Here's chapter two and three will be up tomorrow.

YamiElfFromKemet: I like Yami/Yugi pairings too. 'Mancer' is just a term for a magick user I think. I've heard of pyromancers before and I made up the others since they seemed to fit. Hope you like this chapter too!

Yami's Girl710: Thanks for the complement. I'm glad you like it. As for Yuugi being using the light element, you'll have to wait and see. I have plans for him and Yami. Yami's element will be revealed in the next chapter. Enjoy!

Death Shadow Dragon: I'm glad you think it's original. I don't really know where the idea came from. I've been thinking about it for a few weeks though. I haven't decided on Kaiba's element yet. See my note at the end of the chapter.

Aluana: Glad you like the story so far. Here's the new chapter you asked for.

Disclaimer: Still don't own the show, manga, or anything else. Wish I did though.

Notes: //Yami to Yuugi//  /Yuugi to Yami/  "Speaking"  'Thinking'

Characters Names:

Japanese – English 

Yuugi – Yugi

Yami – Yami

Jounouchi (Jou) – Joey

Honda – Tristan

Kaiba – Kaiba (will be in later)

Shizuka – Serenity (will be in later)

Ryou – Bakura

Bakura – Yami Bakura (not sure if he'll be in the story)

            Well, I'm glad you guys like this story so much. Your support is great! Just for you, here's the second chapter!

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Chapter 2: Practice

The next few days went by fairly quickly. Yuugi was informed that his roommate would arrive in three days. He wasn't told anything about his roommate though, which was unusual. Normally both people would be told a little about their roommate. He only knew that his roommate was male and was coming from a school on the other side of the northern mountains. A distance of at least two hundred miles. Yuugi was really curious about this person, but decided that he would have to wait to meet them before having his questions answered.

            Yuugi was in his room again, this time reading a book for leisure. It was a story about two lovers who had to overcome many obstacles to be together. Yuugi loved romance stories. He also loved adventure stories. But his favorites were ones where the heroes were lovers and had to overcome danger together. He was so into the story that he didn't notice that anyone had knocked on the door until he noticed the door open.

            He looked up to see Ryou stick his head in. He smiled.

            "Hey, Ryou. Sorry, I didn't hear you knock." Yuugi said as he put his book down.

            Ryou glanced at the book before looking up at Yuugi again. "That's okay. I know that you disappear into your own world when you read your stories."

            Yuugi just grinned, still looking embarrassed. "So, what did you need? Jou and Honda arguing again?"

            "Do they ever stop?" Was Ryou reply. "But that wasn't what I wanted. I was going to ask you if you could help me with something."

            "Sure, Ryou. What is it?"

            "Well, right now we're working on combining elements for attack and defense. I asked Jou or Honda to help me, but you know them. A leaf falls from a tree and they lose their concentration. I was wondered if you would pair up with me. I know you've already learned this, but . . ."

            "I'd be happy to, Ryou. It's been awhile since I've worked as a team with someone, and I don't think I ever worked with any of the aeromancers. So it'll be good practice for me, too."

            "Thanks Yuugi."

            They headed outside to the practice yard. It was better to do this sort of thing outside, away from any of the buildings. Pyromancers didn't usually work with aeromancers. Or aquamancer, for that matter. The two elements didn't usually mix well. Water put out fire, and air either fanned the flames, or blew them out. Usually pyromancers worked with geomancers, ilummancers, or shadowmancers. Aeromancers tended to work with aquamancers, but Honda, while more reliable than Jounouchi, wasn't a whole lot better when it came to concentration.

            Yuugi and Ryou stood on opposite sides of the circle inscribed in the dirt, facing each other. Ryou went first, creating a small wind tunnel in the center of the circle, then he waited for Yuugi to join him. Yuugi closed his eyes to help him concentrate. He reached out his senses for the energy currents around him. He could see the magick inherent in the wind tunnel. Slowly at first, then more surely, he added his power to the pillar of wind.

            Ryou watched as small orange sparks started to swirl in with the air in the vortex. They steadily grew larger, struggling for a moment to either go out or flame out of control, then settled down. They slowly grew until they covered the entire wind tunnel, merging with the wind and creating a pillar of moving flame.

            Yuugi opened his eyes, and looked at the flaming cyclone in front of them. He smiled. That had worked better than he thought it would, especially for their first time working together that way.

            "Now that we've merged elements, what do you want to do?" Yuugi asked Ryou, deciding to let him lead in this.

            Ryou thought about it for a moment, then decided that they should see if they could keep the elements merged while shifting from the flame tunnel to shield. He gently reached out and started to shift the tunnel. Widening it, then opening up one side so that it could circle around them.

            Yuugi watched a moment, both visually and magickly, then figured out that Ryou was shifting from attack to defense. He reached out and spread the flames to cover the wider expanse of shifting air slowly circling around them.

            "We should move closer together, so that we have less space to cover." Yuugi stated calmly, shouting a little to be heard over the shrieking, wind driven, inferno.

            Ryou nodded and they both took four large steps forward until they were only about a meter apart. Ryou started moving faster, closing the dome of air around them. Yuugi matched him a second later, adding more power to the flames so that they wouldn't go out in the increase of wind.

            Everything was going fine until it came time to fully close the dome. As the edges came together, the flames suddenly leapt up, increasing in power. Sweat gathered on Yuugi forehead as he exerted more power to get them back under control. Ryou halted the advance of the walls of wind, waiting for Yuugi to get control again. But instead of helping, that just made things worse. Finally, Yuugi was forced to banish the flames completely, before he lost complete control over them.

            As the flames went out, released his control of the air current, letting them return to normal.

            "What happened?" Ryou asked, not sure what had gone wrong.

            "A power surge." Yuugi replied, panting a little from exertion. "And before you ask, it wasn't your fault. Not entirely. I started going to fast, the flames were expanding faster than the air currents."

            "And my stopping the wind didn't help, did it?" Ryou asked, understanding dawning on him.

            "No, it didn't." Yuugi answered truthfully. "The extra energy in the fire didn't have anywhere else to go. I had to put the flames out or they would have gotten out of my control."

            "Should I go find Jou or Honda and see if they're ready to help me?"

            "No, I'm fine Ryou. Lets try again. I really need to learn this too."

            Ryou nodded his head and they returned to their spots on the edges of the circle. They practiced for about an hour before both of them were too exhausted to really focus well. They had managed to get the combined shield up once, but all the other times the flames started to take over the wind or the wind the flames, and they had to abort the attempt. They finally parted and headed back to their rooms.

            Yuugi opened the door wearily; wanting only to grab some clothes, go to the bathing room to soak, then go to bed. He froze only a step into the room. There was a strange boy in the room. Lounging on the bed next to Yuugi's. The boy was in the shadows in the corner, so Yuugi couldn't make out most of his features.

            "Who are you?" Yuugi asked, not in the mood to deal with anyone.

            The figure on the bed jerked a little in surprise, obviously not having noticed that someone else had entered the room. Yuugi heard a soft intake of breath, then the boy on the bed stood up. Moving more into the light.

            Yuugi's mouth dropped open for a moment. His already fatigue fogged brain wasn't ready to handle this. The boy before him was an almost exact copy. Like looking into a distorted mirror. The boy was taller by a good foot, his hair had more blonde spikes, and his eyes were crimson and narrower than Yuugi's, but other than that, they were identical.

            The boy smiled, and extended his hand. "My name is Yami. I'm your new roommate."

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

            Well, there you have it. Yami is now in the story. I'll be introducing the other characters (except Anzu) later. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Sorry for ending it there, but the chapter was getting too long. Don't worry; I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. Please review!

P.S. I'm going to ask you readers' opinion. What element do you think Kaiba, Yami Bakura (if I decide to use him), and Shizuka should have? Let me know in your reviews. Thanks!


	3. Roommates

WARNING: This is a Yaoi (male/male) pairing story. Don't like, don't read.

Responses:

Yami's Girl710: Glad you like it so much. Don't worry; there will be Yami/Yuugi fluff coming up in a few chapters. Right now they're just getting to know each other. Thanks for the suggestions for Kaiba, Yami Bakura, and Shizuka.

petite_angel: Thanks for the great compliment! I'm glad you like this so much! Thanks for the suggestions.

sweetdeath: There isn't a death element, but thanks for the suggestions. I appreciate them.

Aluana: Thanks for the suggestions!

silvermoonstar: I'm glad you like this so much. Thanks for the good suggestions. Hope I didn't make you wait too long for this chapter.

Kye: Thanks for the nice review. And the suggestions. Here's the next chapter!

Death Shadow Dragon: Well, here's another update. Hope you like this as much as you have the rest. Enjoy!

0: Thanks for the complement. As for there being secondary elements, I don't think I'll deal with those in this story. I'll keep it in mind for a future story though. For this fic ice would part of the water element, lightning would be part of air, and rock would be part of earth. Thanks for the suggestion though.

Disclaimer: Still don't own it. Really wish I did, since then I would already be able to speak Japanese rather than having to struggle with it now. Oh well.

Notes: //Yami to Yuugi//  /Yuugi to Yami/  "Speaking"  'Thoughts'

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Chapter 3: Roommates

The boy smiled, and extended his hand. "My name is Yami. I'm your new roommate."

Yuugi slowly shook his hand, still trying to kick-start his brain into some semblance of normal operation. 'Tell him your name.' He told himself, forcing his mouth work.

            "I'm Yuugi. Nice to meet you."

            Yami let go of his hand and gestured to the room around him. "Sorry about the mess, but I just got in about half an hour ago and I was too tired to really organize my stuff."

            "No problem." Yuugi replied, finally getting his legs to work and making his way over to the chest at the foot of his bed that held his clothes.

            He opened the lid and pulled out a pair of soft cotton pants and a silk shirt. Standing up, Yuugi glanced again at Yami. It was a little eerie seeing Yami standing there. It was too much like looking at himself.

            "I was going to bathing room." Yuugi started, "Do you need someone to show you around?"

            "Maybe tomorrow." Yami replied, sitting back down on his bed. "I'd rather just rest. The journey here was very long and tiring. Thank you."

            Yuugi just nodded and headed to the bathing room. When he got there he commandeered a large tub, filled it with warm water, then stripped and sank greatfully into it. The warmth relaxed his muscles, and he closed his eyes, just enjoying the feeling for a few minutes.

            Slowly, his mind started working again, reviving a little now that he was taking the time to rest. His thoughts wondered, first to the practice session that he and Ryou had had. Then to the assignments he still had to complete for class tomorrow. Then he found his thought drawn to his new roommate. 'He looks so much like me. Is that why they wouldn't tell me about him? Why is here? I know that he came from a school across the mountains. Why would he come here? He is kind-of cute though . . .' Yuugi's eyes widened as he thought this. 'I did not just think that. Did I? I must be more exhausted than I thought. My mind isn't working right.'

            Yuugi forced his mind to think of other things. He soaked his muscles for a few minutes more, then drained the tub, refilled it with water, and took a quick bath. After that he pulled on his clean clothes, tossed the used towels and his dirty clothes into the laundry chute, and headed back to his room.

            He opened the door as quietly as possible, remembering that Yami had said that he wanted to rest. He thought that Yami was asleep, but as he made his way to his desk, Yami spoke.

            "I've been informed that I'll be in all your classes starting tomorrow. Can you tell me a little about them? I haven't even been told what classes I'll be taking."

            "Well," Yuugi replied, sitting down in the desk chair and turning to face Yami. "First there's Magickal Theory, then Meditation, then Defense Skills, then we get a break for lunch, then Weapons Work, and finally Attack Skills. After classes are over we get a few hours to study or practice before dinner. Lunch is divided up into different groups depending on what level your in. But dinner and breakfast are all levels together. I'll show you around and introduce you to some of your classmates if you'd like."

            "That sounds fine. Thank you." Yami replied, he shifted position on his bed, then asked. "What level am I being placed in here? And how do they divide up the levels?"

            "Well, usually your level is based on what year of study your in and how well you did in the previous level. If you don't do well enough in a certain level of study, then they won't advance you. Sometimes you can do well enough to advance to a higher level earlier. Anyway, we're in level five." Yuugi replied, pulling out his Magickal Theory book and opening it to the marked page. "What level were you in at your old school?"

            "Level six, but they based the levels a little differently. They were mainly based on your power level, not your skill level. That's one of the reasons I wanted to come here. I wanted to learn the techniques, not just the brute strength attacks."

            "Oh."

            They didn't say anything more for a little while, and Yuugi turned his attention to the book in front of him. He was on the last assigned page when Yami spoke again.

            "I hope this doesn't sound rude, but . . . how old are you?"

            Yuugi glanced at him, a smile on his face. "It's okay, I get that question a lot. You probably think that I'm ten or something, right?"

            Yami simply nodded his head.

            "I'm fifteen." Yuugi replied, his smile widening at the shocked look on Yami's face.

            "Fifteen?" He repeated. "How long have you been here?"

            "Two years."

            "And you're already in level five courses? That's amazing."

            Yuugi blushed a little, and looked down at the book. "I just study hard, that's all. My friends are all in level four, but their a couple years older than me. What about you Yami?"

            "I'm eighteen. I've been studying for four years."

            "That's pretty good. You're a year ahead." Yuugi replied, marking the page he stopped on so that he could finish it tomorrow. "Do you mind if I ask what element you use?"

            "I don't mind at all. I'm a pyromancer. I seem to remember being told that you're a pyromancer as well."

            "That's right. It'll be great having another pyromancer around that I can talk to. Maybe we could practice together sometimes."

            "I don't see why not."

            Yuugi stood, put his book away, and moved over to his bed to lie down.

            "Morning bell rings an hour after dawn." Yuugi told Yami, yawning a little.

            Neither one spoke anymore, and Yuugi fell asleep fairly quickly. Yami stayed awake a little while longer, thinking about his first day of classes. It sounded like it would be interesting here. 'It will definitely be challenging. I really haven't had any background in Magick Theory or the finer points of control. I think I'll take Yuugi up on his offer of help and practicing together.'

            Yami glanced over at his sleeping roommate. The moonlight coming in through the window above Yuugi's bed was shining on the boys face. 'He looks so peaceful. He's definitely friendly. Unlike my previous roommate. He looks kind-of cute . . .' Yami shook his head, trying to shake that thought out of his mind. 'I did not just think that. I just met him, how can I think that?'

            With that last thought in mind, Yami lay down to sleep. He fell asleep with one last thought, 'He's too young and innocent. I won't force myself on him. His friendship will be enough . . . for now.'

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

            Another chapter down! This one had a lot more of Yami in it. The poll for Yami Bakura's, Kaiba's, and Shizuka's (Serenity) elements is still on. I'll let you know what I've decided when they appear. Well, now that you've read it, please review!


	4. First Day of Classes

WARNING: Same as the previous chapters. If you haven't listened to it before, then I doubt you'll listen to it now.

Responses:

sweetdeath: Glad you like it. The love thing won't really start until a little later, but there will be a little bit in the next few chapters. Hope you enjoy it.

petite_angel: They'll be doing that a lot for a while. They won't consciously admit their feelings for quite a while, then it will be longer before they admit how they feel to each other.

Youko Duet: Glad you like it. Thanks for the suggestions!

giggleplex: Thank for the compliments. Actually, I don't hate Anzu/Tea. I just don't know enough about her to really put her in this. As for Mai, that might be a good idea. She probably wouldn't haven't magick, but I might add her later. I like your suggestion for Bakura. That's a good idea, I'll have to see what I can work out. I liked all of your ideas. We'll have to see what I can come up with.

0: I have ideas for Yami and Yuugi, that's why Yami doesn't control the shadow element. Well, you didn't have to wait long for the next chapter. Enjoy!

DarkStar: Glad you like this so much. That line wasn't meant to be amusing, but I'm glad you liked it.

Trickster Priestess: I like your ideas, and your reasons. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything worthwhile so don't bother suing me. I don't own Yugioh.

Notes: //Yami to Yuugi//  /Yuugi to Yami/  "Speaking"  'Thinking'

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Chapter 4: First Day of Classes

The next day, Yuugi awoke before the morning bell rang. He yawned and stretched. Opening his eyes and letting them adjust to the dim sunlight filtering through the window above his head. He was glad that his room was on the East side of the building. It meant that the sun warmed his room in the morning, but didn't shine on it during the afternoon so that it didn't get too hot.

            He sat up and stretched again, then swung his legs over the side and glanced around. He froze when he saw someone in the bed across from his. Then his memories of the previous night returned, and he smiled. Yami was still asleep, so Yuugi quietly opened his clothes chest and pulled out an outfit. The academy didn't have an official uniform, but they did issue clothes to the students. They were all in the same style, but came in almost every color imaginable. Yuugi pulled a deep violet tunic and matching leggings out of the chest. He slipped out the door and headed to the bathing room. It was empty. Most of the students were still asleep. He quickly bathed, then pulled on his clothes and fixed his hair in the mirror.

Once he was finished he headed back to his room. The morning bell rang as he reached his door. He opened the door to see Yami, with clothes in hand, just standing up from in front of his own clothing chest. Yami turned around and saw him. He smiled in greeting, then spoke.

            "Can you show where the bathing room is?"

            "Sure, Yami." Yuugi stepped back out into the hall and showed Yami where the bathing room was. Then he headed back to his room to finish his homework. Yami came back just as he finished reading his Theory assignment. Yuugi blushed and looked away. Yami was wearing a black tunic and leggings. 'He looks really handsome in that. It really shows off his figure . . .' Yuugi shook his head, 'No, I won't think that.' He forced himself the look anywhere but at Yami.

            "Something wrong, Yuugi?" Yami asked, seeing the boy's blush.

            Yuugi shook his head, "No, nothing. We should get to the dinning hall soon or there won't be much left."

            With that they both headed downstairs. As they entered the dinning hall Yuugi looked around. Trying to spot his friends among all the people in the room. He spotted Jounouchi and Honda sitting at their usual table by the fireplace. Yuugi started over, then paused.

            He looked up at Yami and asked, "Would you like to eat with me and my friends? I could introduce you."

            Yami simply nodded, looking around the room in interest. 'This is very different from Kami Academy.' He thought. 'The students here look so happy, even though it's so early in the morning. I think I really might enjoy it here.'

            "Hey guys!" Yuugi called as he reached the table with his friends.

            Jounouchi looked up, forcing a smile. "Hey, Yuug."

            Honda looked up also, but he noticed Yami standing behind Yuugi. "Who's your look-a-like, Yuugi?"

            Jounouchi also focused on Yami. His eyes widened a little, and he paused with a spoon of food halfway to his mouth.

            "Jounouchi, Honda, this is Yami. He's my new roommate." Yuugi introduced them. "Yami, these are two of my friends, Jounouchi and Honda."

            "Hey!" Jounouchi responded, finally eating the spoonful of food in front of him.

            "Hello." Yami replied.

            Yuugi sat down in the seat next to Honda, and Yami sat down across from Jounouchi. Yuugi looked over the choices of food in front of them. Oatmeal, fruit, toast, muffins, and pastries were all laid out on the trays in the middle of the table. Yuugi grabbed an orange, spooned up some oatmeal, and buttered a piece of toast. Jounouchi and Honda had already made a huge dent in the amount of pastries on the table as well as helping themselves to several muffins and half of the oatmeal. Yami took some oatmeal, an apple, and a muffin. They ate quietly, mainly because Honda and Jounouchi weren't morning people and weren't very talkative this early.

            Ryou arrived about five minutes after Yuugi and Yami. He sat down next to Yami, glancing at him curiously. Yuugi quickly swallowed the bite of toast he had in his mouth and introduced them.

            "Ryou, this is Yami, my new roommate. Yami, this is Ryou, my other friend."

            "Hello, Yami." Ryou replied politely. "So, you must be the student from Kami Academy that all the teachers have been talking about."

            Yami looked at Ryou in surprise and Yuugi answered his unspoken question.

            "Ryou's uncle is one of the defense skills instructors. So Ryou hears a lot of the gossip the teachers don't usually tell the students."

            "Your really from Kami Academy, Yami?" Jounouchi asked, interest captured.

            "Yes." Yami replied, not really wanting to talk about it.

            Yuugi and Ryou just nodded their heads, understanding that Yami didn't want to talk about it. But Jounouchi didn't pay any attention to Yami's hesitation. He continued to ask Yami questions about his old school.

            "Do they really make the students get up before dawn and keep them in class until almost sundown?" Jou asked, oblivious to the looks Yuugi and Ryou were giving him. "I heard that they don't really focus on technique there, is that true? What about the living accommodations: do they really put boys and girls in the same building and sometimes the same room?"

            Honda, who happened to glance up at Yami, saw the look on his face and smacked Jou upside the back of the head.

            "Hey!" Jounouchi cried, grabbing the back of his head, "What was that for?!"

            "Can't you see that Yami doesn't want to talk about it?" Honda hissed at Jou, gesturing at Yami.

            Jounouchi looked up and saw the closed look on Yami's face and the slightly pained look in his eyes, and shook his head.

            "Hey, sorry man. I didn't mean to be so rude. I was just curious. It's alright if you don't want to talk about it."

            Yami simply nodded and went back to eating. After they finished their meals they all headed back to their rooms to grab their supplies and then headed to class. Yuugi led Yami out of the dorm building and across the small courtyard to the building that held the teachers' rooms and the classrooms. The Magickal Theory classroom was in the middle of the hall.

            Yuugi sat down in his seat at the front of the room and Yami sat behind him. The classroom was only half full, so they had some time before class started. Yuugi pulled out his book and set up his paper, quills, and ink for taking notes. Yami copied him, glancing around the room. It wasn't very large, only large enough for about fifteen student desks and a podium for the teacher. The walls were bare or any decorations, and the windows were made of a thick, cheap glass that let light in, but didn't allow much of a view.

            Once the class had settled, the teacher arrived. Yami had expected an old man with a gray beard and white hair, but the adult who walked in was a young woman with flame red hair and a cheery disposition. She smiled at all of her pupils, and her eyes lit up when she saw Yami.

            "Good morning, class." She said, setting her notes down on the podium.

            "Good morning, Miss Andrusa." The class responded.

            "Lets get right to work." Miss Andrusa started, "First off we'll have that test I was talking about yesterday."

            The class moaned softly and Yami got a worried look on his face. 'I hope I won't have to take the test.' He thought. 'Failing a test would be a terrible way to start here.'

            Miss Andrusa walked around the room and passed out a piece of paper to each student. Yami glanced at the sheets the students around him were given. It looked like there were only five questions on each and they were different depending on which paper the student got. As the teacher reached him, she paused.

            "Yami, I know that you're new here, so I won't expect you to take the test."

            Yami sighed in relief, but tensed again when she continued.

            "I would like you to take a different test, though." She smiled at him when his expression changed to one of worry. "Don't worry. It's just going to test what you already know. If you don't know something, skip it, or try your best. I want to see where you are in this class."

            Yami nodded and she handed him the paper and moved on the student behind him. Yami looked over the paper, reading all of the questions. Many of them he knew at least the basics of. The rest were a mystery to him. He dipped his quill into the ink and started answering all the ones he could on another sheet of paper.

            After about an hour the teacher announced the test was over and collected all of the tests and answers. Most of the students slumped back into their seats once the test was over. Yami was amused to notice that Yuugi wasn't one of them. He had seemed fairly calm the whole time.

            "Alright, now that that's over, we'll move on to the next section of the book. The differences in elements."

            Yami was surprised that they would cover something so basic in a fifth level class, but he soon found out that what they covering wasn't basic at all. The teacher talked about the water element first, then the earth element. They didn't have time to cover anything else, which Yami was glad of. He had written notes furiously, but he didn't understand half of what the teacher was talking about.

            'Looks like I'll be taking Yuugi up on his offer of help. I don't think I can pass this course unless I get some help.' Yami thought as they gathered their things and he followed Yuugi out of the classroom.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

            I think I'll end this chapter there. I'll finish Yami's first day of classes in the next chapter. I'll announce my decisions for Kaiba's, Shizuka's, and Bakura's elements next chapter. Questions, comments, suggestions? Feel free to send me a review! Thanks!


	5. Meditation

            I'm back! I'm really glad you guys like this so much! I'm getting lots of great reviews! Thank you so much!

Responses: (* = see note below)

Sheyna: (chapter 3) Glad you liked that twist.

Merodi no Yami: (chapter 3) Glad you think this is so original. I like Yami/Yuugi pairings too. I liked that description too. It took me while to think of how to word it. And I'll see about checking out your stories. I do like unusual ones.

sweetdeath: I think most of us need help in class. We can't all be geniuses (like Yuugi) and pick things up the first time.

Yami's Girl710: Glad you liked the last two chapters. The Yami/Yuugi fluff is coming. There will be a little bit in the next few chapters, and then more later, once they get together.

petite_angel: Don't apologize for reviewing. I love repeat reviewers! It lets me know that my stories are interesting enough for people to keep reading and reviewing. Thanks for the compliment!*

Kye: Glad you like the idea of Yami being a Pyromancer too. I hope you keep reading. As for a Bakura/Ryou romance, I'm not sure. I don't want to pair up everyone, but I think Bakura will show up later.

Sheyna: Well, Yami will be spending lots of time with Yuugi because of the classes. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

YamiElfFromKemet: It would be cool to go to a school of magick. That would be my dream. As for the differences between magick and magic: magic is mainly used for and refers to party magic. Like magicians in top hats in stage shows. Magick refers to "true" magick. If you read about Wicca (White Magick) they always spell magic with the 'k' on the end. I don't think I've ever heard of it referred to as "evil" magic. Anyway, I use the 'k' because I'm interesting in Wiccan practices and I think it makes sense to split the two types of magic up. And Kami means god in Japanese. I thought it was fitting; The God Academy. Since they focus on power and all.*

Rosz of the Angel: Sorry about not using the secondary elements. But it is a good idea for another story. Thanks for the suggestions. Here's the update you asked for.

kiyoko-chan: Glad you liked that chapter. Hope you enjoy this one too!

* I'm glad you all enjoy having me update so often. I just want to let you know that I probably won't be updating everyday, like I was this weekend. I just had extra time to write. I'll probably post about two chapters (maybe three) a week for a while.

Disclaimer: Still don't own the show. Still wish I did.

Notes: //Yami to Yuugi//  /Yuugi to Yami/  "Speaking"  'Thinking'

I'll have the poll results at the bottom. Well, that's enough of my notes for now. Enjoy Chapter 5!!

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Chapter 5: Meditation

            Yuugi headed back to their room and they dropped off their books and supplies. Yami watched as Yuugi grabbed a pillow from the shelf above his bed. Yami looked at him questioningly and Yuugi smiled.

            "Our next class is Meditation. The teacher likes to take us outside when the weather is nice, and the ground isn't very comfortable. Besides, the grass is still wet from the rain we had a few days ago. I have another if you'd like to use it."

            "No, thanks. I'll be fine." Yami replied.

            Yuugi just shrugged and headed back outside. Yami followed him, curious as to what they would do in a meditation class. They hadn't had meditation at Kami. Yami knew how to meditate, but he wasn't sure why a class would be devoted to it. Yuugi headed to the middle of the courtyard where a group of students were gathered.

            "Hey Yuugi, Yami!" Honda called, waving at them as they arrived.

            Yami was a little surprised to see Honda, Jounouchi, and Ryou. Yuugi had told him that they were in a lower level. Why would they be in the same class then?

            "Some of the classes are mixed. Mainly Weapons Work and Meditation." Yuugi told him, again answering his question before he voiced it.

            "Hey guys!" Yuugi returned Honda's greeting. "Do you know where Mr. Rand is going to take us today?"

            "No idea!" Jou replied.

            Honda shook his head, but Ryou nodded.

            "He's taking over to the waterfall. He feels that we'll be surrounded by five of the elements so it's a good spot for today's class."

            They all nodded, then turned to face the man approaching the class. Yami was surprised for the second time that day. This teacher was an old man. Yami was amused to note that he even had the beard and white hair. But he didn't move or act like an old man. He moved easily and seemed very friendly.

            "Well, lets go." He stated without any preamble.

            The class followed him about a mile into the forest until they reached the waterfall. The students arrayed themselves around the clearing, settling down on pillows or the ground. Yuugi sat down against a tree a ways away from the water. Jounouchi and Honda sat down near the water, and Ryou sat no a pillow in between. Yami glanced around then sat down next to Yuugi. He didn't like the water that much either, it made him nervous. Mr. Rand took a seat on a flat rock near the water and the whole class closed their eyes and relaxed.

            Yami watched, bewildered. He didn't know what to do. He supposed he was just supposed to start meditating. He expected the teacher to give instructions first, but he hadn't. Yami settled into his seat, choosing a comfortable position, and closed his eyes. He tried to empty his mind, letting his thoughts bleed away. After a few minutes he noticed he was sitting on a rock and shifted his position so that it wasn't poking him in the leg anymore.

            A few minutes later he had to adjust his position again. 'Yuugi wasn't kidding when he said the ground was uncomfortable and wet.' He thought, opening his eyes and looking around. Everyone else was sitting around comfortably. Yami sighed; this was yet another thing he would have to learn. 'But that is what you came here to do. To learn new things.' He reminded himself.

            "You haven't really done this before, have you?" Yuugi asked softly.

            Yami turned to look at him. Yuugi's eyes were still closed, and he was still in the same position as before, but his face was turned towards Yami.

            "No," Yami replied, "We didn't do meditation at my old school. It wasn't viewed as important. I learned to do a little on my own, but it was always in my room."

            "Well, first you just try to focus on your breathing. Ignore everything else. Let your mind wander where it want. Feel free to change position when you need to. You shouldn't focus on what everyone else is doing, just focus on yourself."

            Yami nodded, even though Yuugi couldn't see him. He closed his eyes again, and settled into a comfortable position. He did as Yuugi had suggested: just letting his mind wander and trying to focus on his breathing. He changed position a few times more before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw Yuugi.

            Yuugi gestured toward the teacher, who had started talking. Everyone else in the class was either already paying attention, or being woken up by someone near by. Yami saw Honda poke Jounouchi in the side. Jounouchi fell over when Honda poked him; obviously he had been asleep. Yami smiled, 'At least I'm not the only one who had trouble with that.'

            "Okay," Mr. Rand was saying, "Now that we're all relaxed, lets move onto today's exercise. If you recall we've been working on sensing auras. Please pair off and I'll give you further instructions. I would prefer you pair off with someone who uses your same element."

            "Want to work with me, Yami. You're the only other pyromancer in this class. I usually pair with Ryou or Honda, but I think I'd rather work with a fellow pyromancer." Yuugi said, smiling at him.

            "Sure, thank you. I don't really know anyone else, yet." Yami replied.

            Yuugi nodded and stood up. He glanced over at Ryou and nodded towards Yami. Ryou nodded his understanding and turned to Jounouchi. Jounouchi and Honda were forbidden from working together in most of their classes. They had caused several accidents with their arguments and challenges. Honda paired up with one of the female geomancers in the class.

            "All right," Mr. Rand spoke up once everyone was paired. "I want one of you to go about three feet into the forest and the other one to stay here. Now, whoever goes into the woods, I want you to focus on raising your aura in steady increments. As you raise your aura I want you to move farther back into the forest. Go no further than three meters. Your partner will try to sense and identify your aura. I want you to raise your aura to the same level as your partner to show that you've sensed them. Everyone understand?"

            Everyone nodded. Yami looked and Yuugi.

            "Well, do you want to go, or stay?" He asked.

            "I'll leave. I know my way around." Yuugi replied, then smiled. "I don't want you getting lost."

            Yami simply nodded his head. He settled back down on the ground and watched as Yuugi grabbed his cushion and moved away. Yami closed his eyes, stretching out his senses as far as they would go, and waited. He felt several spikes in energy, but none of the fire element. 'Being the only pyromancers in the class will make this a little easier.' Yami thought. 'I won't have to worry about whether the aura I'm sensing is Yuugi's or someone else who uses the same element.'

            Yuugi watched Yami, waiting for him to get ready, then raised his aura so that it was just barely noticeable. Yami turned his head to the side, as if listening for something. Yuugi reached out with his senses, focusing mainly on Yami, but also watching the other energy spikes around him. He knew that he didn't need to, but he felt that it was good to challenge himself. Yami raised his energy level a little higher than Yuugi had his, then lowered it back to Yuugi's level.

            Yuugi moved back passed the tree line, then raised his energy a little higher. This time Yami adjusted his aura just the right amount. Yuugi moved again and waited for Yami to adjust his aura. They continued this for about an hour. Yuugi also watched Jounouchi and Ryou and Honda and his partner, Cyndia if Yuugi was right. Ryou was moving and testing Jou, who was having trouble matching energy levels. Jou never really had had the patience for this sort of thing. He was very good at aggressive magick, but when it came to focus and accuracy work, he just couldn't pay attention long enough to learn it. Honda was along the same line as Jou, but he had volunteered to move around while his partner tried to match him. So he was faring better than Jounouchi.

            Yuugi reached the three-meter mark, and stopped. He then decided to see if Yami could sense him if he dropped his level, while remaining farther away. He dropped his aura to about half of what it had been, and waited to see what Yami would do. Yami didn't respond for a few minutes, then Yuugi sensed his aura drop to match his own. Yuugi smiled. Most of the others couldn't sense this far away unless the power level was up pretty high. 'But then again, Yami did say that they stressed strength at Kami Academy. Maybe they also stressed being able to sense low level auras from far away.'

            Yuugi was about to lower his aura a little more when he sensed Mr. Rand's aura flare up two times, signaling that they should all come back in. Yuugi let his aura drop again, suppressing it automatically so that it wouldn't be easy to sense, and headed back to the clearing.

            Yami looked up at Yuugi's return and smirked at him. He waited until Yuugi was within earshot, then spoke.

            "Decided to add another test?"

            "Just curious as to what you could do." Yuugi replied, sitting down on his cushion again. "I hope I didn't make it too hard."

            "Not at all. It just took me a moment to realize that you were testing me. I was worried there for a moment."

            "Sorry, I should have said something before I left."

            "No problem. It was good practice."

            "Alright everyone." Mr. Rand spoke once everyone was back. "That was very good overall. But some of you need more practice."

            Yami could have sworn that the teacher looked right at Jounouchi when he said that.

            "We'll be working on this for the next few days and we'll have a test on it at the end of the week. I would like you all to take some time to practice outside of class. It doesn't matter who you work with, just try to practice. That's all for today. I'll see you tomorrow."

            With that he stood and headed back to the school. Yuugi, Yami and the rest of the class also stood and slowly made their way back. Yami followed Yuugi back to their room, where he watched Yuugi put his pillow back on the shelf and grab a large, leather bound book from his bookshelf.

            "We have Defense Skills next. We're working on integration shields. Have you done those before?" Yuugi asked, turning to Yami.

            "Yes, but not a lot. Kami stressed solo rather than group work. Integration shields are shields that are combinations of all six elements, right?"

            "That's right. It's one of the few times that Honda and Jounouchi get to work together. Teacher figures that having others in the group as well helps calm them down. You'll have to work in another group, since we can only have one person for each element in a group, but everyone is nice, so I don't think you'll have much trouble."

            Yami nodded and they headed across the practice yard to the practice room.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Poll Results: (bold is what I chose)

            Bakura:

                        **Shadow: 9 (He might be a necromancer. Let me know you think.)**

                        Fire: 4

                        Light: 1

            Shizuka:

                        Light: 5

Earth: 3 (I had a good suggestion that I make her a Healer. And I think Healers are more earthy.)

                        Air: 2

                        Water: 1

            Kaiba:

                        **Water: 6**

                        Shadow: 4

                        Fire: 2

                        Air: 1

Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Feel free to let me know! Please review?!


	6. Defense Skills

            Well, it's been almost a week since my last posting, but I hope this was worth the wait!

Responses:

Rosz of the Angel: Actually, although most of the votes for Shizuka were for light, I'm going to make her an earth type. I think it fits more with being a healer and I have some ideas of how it will help her out later.

Kitty-Yasha: I'm glad you like this so much. Thank you for all of the great suggestions.

Sheyna: Yup, lots of people thought that Kaiba should be water so that he Jounouchi would clash. I think I will make Bakura a necromancer and I think he's definitely going to be in the story. I'm just not sure if he'll become a good guy or stay a bad guy. Glad your enjoying this so much. Here's another chapter!

kiyoko-chan: Glad you like the story! Here's another chapter! Y/Y fluff soon! I promise!

Yami's Girl710: Glad you like the classes so much. There will be a few more chapters of just classes, then we'll have some more action come in. A necromancer is someone who uses magick to raise the dead. I had someone suggest that for Bakura, and I think it fits his personality. So, he'll be a necromancer as well as a shadowmancer.

sweetdeath: Glad you like.

YamiElfFromKemet: Thanks for the great compliment! I'm glad you like my writing so much. As for your question: that's okay, I forget things too.

Notes: //Yami to Yuugi//  /Yuugi to Yami/  "Speaking"  'Thinking'

Disclaimer: Don't own anything of real value so of course I don't own Yugioh.

            Just to clear something up, since I've had several people mention it. Shizuka will use earth magick. I know that she got more votes for light, but I think that earth works with her healer aspect better. Besides, I have several ideas on how she can use earth magick to help her healing. Sorry if I confused anyone. Now, on with the next chapter!

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Chapter 6: Defense Skills

As they entered the practice room Yami noticed that they were the only people there. He looked around at the large room, extending his senses a little. He could sense the shields placed on the building. They were pretty strong in his opinion. More than enough to contain most accidents.

            "Looks like we're a little early." Yuugi said, taking a seat on the floor near the wall to their left. "The others will be here soon."

            Yami nodded and went to lean against the wall, next to Yuugi.

            Yuugi looked up at him, "So, Yami. How do you like the school far?"

            "Not quite what I expected." Yami answered honestly. "But it's not bad so far."

            Yuugi opened his mouth to ask something else, but at that moment the door opened a group of students walked it. Yuugi stood up, looking for his friends and teammates. He spotted Alexandra their shadowmancer and Drago their illumancer, but he didn't see Jounouchi, Honda, or Ryou.

            'Jou probably slowed them down. He probably got into another argument with Honda and Ryou is trying to referee.' He thought, smiling a little.

            Yami noticed this and wondered what he was smiling at. 'He looks really happy. Kind-of cute, really.' Yami shook his head, turning away from Yuugi and blushing. 'No, I already decided I wouldn't think that.'

            He was saved from anyone noticing by the arrival of a still quarreling Jounouchi and Honda. Ryou quickly walked around them and over to Yuugi, shrugging his shoulders and sighing in exasperation. Yuugi just shook his head.

            "So, what are they arguing about this time? Food? Class? A girl?"

            Ryou shook his head. "Jounouchi was bragging about how good he was with the shields and Honda disagreed."

            "Ah." Yuugi looked over to the still bickering duo, who looked about ready to go for each other's throats again. "Hey! Guys! Not here. Remember what happened last time you fought in class?"

            Jounouchi and Honda immediately shut up, glared at each other, then moved to opposite sides of the room.

            "What happened last time?" Yami asked, curious.

            "Mr. Camacho decided to make an example of them. He's a very powerful aeromancer and he used his abilities to fly Jou and Honda above the school. Very high above the school. They still haven't completely lived it down. And they're both afraid of heights now." Ryou replied.

            Yuugi laughed. "Poor Jou, he's always been afraid of heights. He almost passed out when Mr. Camacho sent him into the air."

            Yami smiled. 'That must have been amusing to watch. No wonder they broke apart so quickly. I don't think I would want to have that happen again.' Then he thought of something.

            Turning to Yuugi he asked, "Didn't you say that only Weapons Work and Meditation were mixed classes?"

            "Yes, why?" Yuugi asked.

            "Why are Ryou, Jounouchi, and Honda here? No offense." He added to Ryou.

            "None taken." Ryou replied, smiling.

            "Well," Yuugi started. "Normally this class wouldn't be mixed, but they found out during my first year here that Ryou, Jou, Honda, and I work well together. So, they were placed in the same Defense Skills class as me. Jou and Honda had to really work hard to be able to pass the tests to get placed in a higher level. But I'm glad we get to work together."

            "Ah. I guess that makes sense. Why break up a good working team if you don't have to."

            "Exactly."

            "Alright everyone, lets get right to it." A tall man with dark skin and long black hair said as he walked through the door. "We're going to show each other our progress. I want group C to start."

            Yuugi had tensed when the teacher had said that they were going to be demonstrating to the class, but relaxed a little when his group didn't have to go first. They all watched as the first group formed a circle in the middle of the room. Each person stood arms length away from the person next to them. They extended their arms so that their fingers were touching, and then started to focus their energy.

            The shield formed slowly at first, starting with one member of the group and then being strengthened by the others. It was a strange way to construct a shield, in Yami's opinion. 'Shouldn't they be working together from the start?'

            The shield formed around the group, shining brightly and with swirls of color in it. Once the group was confident that they had it up, they opened their eyes, and turned their heads to look at Mr. Camacho. Yami turned to watch the teacher as well; curious as to what he would say.

            "Not bad. But if you don't work together, someone can easily break the shield." He raised his hand. "Like this."

            A pulse of energy emitted from his hand, striking the shield. The shield held for a moment, then collapsed into sparks of light. The sparks slowly faded from view. The members of the group stood there in shock. Not saying anything. The rest of the class had varying reactions. Several snickered or laughed, others tried to hide smiles, and still others had looks of regret.

            Yuugi was one of the ones with a look of regret on his face. He didn't like to see anyone fail. It wasn't nice to laugh at someone for making a mistake. Eventually you would make one too. 'They really do need to work together better, though.'

            "Alright, group E, your up next." Mr. Camacho said.

            Yuugi's head came up. That was his group. He looked over at Yami for a moment, then pushed of the wall and moved to the center of the room. His teammates joined him and they all formed a circle. Yuugi stood with Jounouchi on his right and Ryou on his left. Next to Jounouchi was Drago, then Alexandra, and Honda was next to Ryou.

            Yami stood a little straighter, watching the group closely. He extended his senses, monitoring the group magickally as well as visually. Everyone extended their arms until their fingers touched. Almost as a single unit they raised their energy, merging it with the energy of the person next to them. As the energy level grew Yami cold see a wall forming behind each person, blending into each other until there was a solid wall around the group, slowly growing taller and curving around toward the center.

            When the shield fully formed there was a small flash of light. The shield shown brighter than the previous group's had. The colors swirled together more and shown better. Swirls of brown, red, yellow, black, and blue could be seen clearly. 'They work well together.'

            "Very good, but you need to blend the elements together a little more." Mr. Camacho stated.

            The group slowly reabsorbed the energy they had used to form the shield. Once the shield was gone, they broke apart and moved to the sides of the room. Mr. Camacho called out for the next group to demonstrate. After all the groups had gone, Mr. Camacho had everyone get together in their groups and work on merging their energy.

            As everyone got together in they're groups Mr. Camacho came over to talk to Yami.

            "Yami, all of the groups currently have every element represented. So, for the time being I'll let you join any group you want. You can trade off with the other pyromancer when need be."

            Yami nodded, then looked around. All of the groups were currently busy practicing. 'I could join Yuugi and his friends, but I don't want to make them feel obligated to let me join them. Maybe I should join one of the other groups.'

            Yami glanced over at Yuugi's group just in time to see Yuugi raise his head and turn to look at him. Yuugi smiled and motioned for Yami to come join them. Yami's eyes widened. 'How does he do that? How does he know what I want before I do?' Yami shook is head slightly and headed over to join them.

            After class they all headed toward the dinning hall. Yuugi had explained that different levels had lunch at different times based on what their class schedule was like. So, first and second levels had lunch first, during the time that the five of them currently had Defense Skills. Then the third, fourth, and fifth level students ate. Finally, while the five of them had Weapons Work the sixth and seventh year students had lunch.

            They all sat down at the same table they had been at for breakfast. This time the room was very noisy, with students talking about classes, doing homework, swapping gossip, and complaining about teachers. Yami shook his head a little. 'Mealtime was always quiet at Kami. The lower level students were all afraid to talk. They didn't want the final year students to punish them.'

            "So, Yami. Whatcha think of the school so far?" Jounouchi asked around a mouthful of sandwich.

            "It's not bad." Yami replied, grabbing a bowl and spooning some of the soup into it.

            The table in front of them was again filled with a variety of food. Cold meat and cheese was piled on a plate with slices of bread and rolls next to it for sandwiches. Soup was in a warming pot. Fresh fruit was again available and there was a fresh salad provided as well. Finally there was a tray heaped with cakes of different types for dessert.

            Yami was a little surprised that so much was provided for the students. At Kami the students had to almost fight over what little they got. And there had never been this much variety. Oatmeal for breakfast, porridge and apples for lunch, and bread and stew for dinner. Everyday it had been the same thing. Here, the students had more than enough to eat. Even with Honda and Jounouchi at the table there was food left over.

            Yami shook himself from his thoughts and grabbed some sliced turkey and some cheese and placed them on a roll. Even though the meal was mostly cold, it was still delicious and filling. Once they were done eating they all went back to their rooms to relax before they had to go on to Weapons Work.

            Yami looked over at Yuugi as the boy sat at his desk, reading the assignment for Theory class. He shook his head. 'Does he always study? No wonder he's able to do so well in his classes. He doesn't do anything else besides practice and study.'

            "Yuugi," He started, not sure if he should interrupt the boy with what was probably a stupid questions.

            "Yes, Yami?" Yuugi asked, smiling and turning to face him.

            "How many classes do you have with Jounouchi and the others?"

            "Three. Meditation, Defense Skills, and Weapons Work. Why?"

            "Just curious. I wasn't expecting to see them in Defense Skills. At Kami they didn't mix any of the classes, so I was a little surprised that they do here."

            "Oh." Yuugi thought for a moment, then asked, "Why wouldn't they mix classes at your old school? It doesn't make sense."

            "They just didn't." Yami stated, looking away.

            A puzzled look crossed Yuugi's face, but he didn't say anything else. 'Maybe he'll tell me what really made him leave his old school when he feels more comfortable here.' He thought, then went back to his reading.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

That's all for chapter 6! Please review!


	7. Weapons Work

            Well, another chapter bites the dust! Hope you like!

WARNING: This is a YAOI (male/male relationship) fic! If you don't like it, then don't read it. The couples for now are Yami/Yuugi, Jounouchi/Mai, Honda/Shizuka, and Bakura/Ryou. There may be more later, we'll see.

Responses:

Tjau Motou: Well, Yami will be comfortable in a few more chapters. And to answer your question, yes this is a yaoi fic.

Princess Strawberry: I love Yami/Yuugi pairings too. They make such a cute couple, don't they? As for Bakura, he won't show up until after they leave the school and I've decided to make him a Shadowmancer and a necromancer.

Crystal: Glad you like my story! And here's another chapter for you!

Kye: Glad you like! As for what a necromancer is: they raise the dead using magick. So Bakura will be a shadowmancer but also a rogue wizard who had learned to raise the dead. Fits his personality, don't you think?

Sheyna: Glad you liked it. Here's another chapter for my loyal fans like you.

I Love Yugi and Davis: Interesting name! It's okay that you didn't review before. Don't worry about this being a crossover. It isn't. It's strictly Yugioh! Enjoy!

Mononoke: If my story sounds like Harry Potter it wasn't my intention. But I've noticed that I'm drawing a lot from Mercedes Lackey's (my favorite author) books and maybe some from HP. But it just sort of happened that way. Hope you keep enjoying the story!

YamiElfFromKemet: Yami will explain why he left Kami Academy later. I'm giving you little bits of what it was like now, but you'll see more later. As for Bakura, Shizuka, and Kaiba they'll show up a little later. Kaiba will come in before they leave the school and Shizuka and Bakura will come in afterwards.

stupid kid 04 and blah: Glad you like this! I like your stuff, too!

Rosz of the Angel: Glad you like. As for my quick updates, I just don't have a life so I write a lot. J

Silent-angel1413: I liked that bit, too! I was laughing when I thought of it. As for Malik and Y. Malik, I don't know yet. Maybe if I learn more about them.

Kitty-Yasha: Thanks for all of the great ideas! They're really helping me come up with more ideas for the story! Thanks for the compliment, too! I hope you keep reading and coming up with suggestions!

petite_angel: Glad you liked the shields, it took me a little while to figure out how I was going to describe them and I like the way it came out. We'll see Yami working on the shields later. Yami will be doing a lot more magick later.

Notes: //Yami to Yuugi//  /Yuugi to Yami/  "Speaking"  'Thinking'

Disclaimer: Still don't own the show. So stop asking!

            Enough notes! Here's chapter 7!

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Chapter 7: Weapons Work

Yuugi led Yami across the courtyard and around the building that held the classrooms. On the other side they came upon another type of practice yard. This one designed for weapons practice. There was an archery range on the far side of a dirt practice ring. Yami was a little surprised at the well-maintained area.

            They had both changed into faded gray, padded tunics and leggings. It wasn't really armor, but it would give them some protection from the dull practice blades. Yami assumed that helmets would be provided from the weapons shed or wherever they kept the weaponry.

Yuugi smiled up at him and spoke, "We're supposed to warm up on our own before the instructor gets here. I usually run and then wrestle with Ryou. I tried to wrestle with Jou and Honda, but they're too rough on me. Want to join me?"

            Yami nodded, and they both started running. Yami chased Yuugi for a bit, then took the lead. He smiled, he usually didn't like physical exertion, but this was actually fun. Yuugi laughed and sprinted ahead of him, racing for the straw targets on the archery range. There were several other students also warming up; some running, some wrestling, and some just stretching.

            Yuugi managed to reach the target first and he quickly shoved off of it and headed in the opposite direction, Yami only a second behind. 'No way am I going to lose to him.' Yami thought, putting on a burst of speed and overtaking Yuugi just as he reached the spot they had started from.

            They both collapsed on the ground, panting. Yami took the time to look around as he was catching his breath. He saw Jounouchi and Honda fighting off to his left. 'It's probably a good thing that Yuugi doesn't wrestle with them.' He thought, wincing as Jounouchi managed to tackle Honda from the side, sending them both to the ground.

            "Hey, Yuugi. Trying to break your record?" Ryou asked, coming up behind them.

            "What record?" Yami asked, looking up at Ryou in puzzlement.

            "My personal speed record. I usually don't run that fast for my warm-up. My best time running is about a minute and half. I think we just beat that by about thirty seconds." Yuugi replied, pulling himself to his feet.

            Yami stood as well, dusting himself off, "Do Jounouchi and Honda always fight with each other?"

            Yuugi and Ryou turned to look at the duo, who were rolling on the ground, trading insults and punches. Yuugi smiled and Ryou sighed in exasperation.

            "Not always." Yuugi finally said, "They really are good friends. And they care about each other a lot."

"They just have a strange way of showing it." Ryou piped in.

Yami nodded and winced again as Honda got a solid hit in on Jounouchi. 'I hope they don't ever care about me that much.' Yami noticed a petite woman walking towards the practice ring and turned to look at her. She was thin, with the wiry frame of a dancer, and long red hair tied back in a tail. She looked to be in her thirties, and as she got closer Yami noticed an old scar on her right cheek. She smiled at the class, her blue eyes shining.

"Well, lets get started, shall we? Everyone, gather around and I'll tell you what equipment you'll be using today." She spoke softly but her voice carried easily to most of the people gathered.

Those who hadn't heard her quickly gathered around when they saw everyone else moving towards her. She waited until everyone was within earshot before turning to her right and starting to assign who would work on what.

"Rick, archery. Julian, sword. Krista, dagger . . ." She continued on until she reached Yuugi and his friends. "Ryou I want you on dagger. Jounouchi and Honda, sword. Yuugi, archery. Yami, I'm going to be testing you to see what you already know."

Yami nodded as she continued on. Once everyone had been told what they would be working on, they all split up to get their equipment from the equipment shed to the side of the practice ring. Yami stayed put, not sure as to what the instructor would want him to do first. He watched Yuugi, Jounouchi, Honda, and Ryou enter the shed and come out with their chosen weapon.

Honda had grabbed a broadsword that was almost as long as he was tall. Jounouchi had a longsword only a little shorter than Honda's weapon. Ryou had grabbed two small daggers. And Yuugi was carrying a quiver of arrows and a longbow almost as tall as he was. Yami almost laughed. There was no way that Yuugi could string the bow, let alone use it properly. A shortbow or crossbow would be more suited to his size. 'But I guess Yuugi knows what he's doing. He's probably been doing this for a while.'

"Yami." The instructor said, coming to his side. "My name is Mrs. Cartner. I teach the advanced weapons work classes. What experience have you had with weaponry?"

"I'm proficient with a sword. I can use a dagger, and my archery is passable." Yami replied honestly.

"Then I'd like to start you with the dagger. Then we'll try the sword and then archery. Shall we?" She gestured towards the shed.

Yami started over, glancing toward where Yuugi was preparing in front of his chosen target. Yami paused and watched as Yuugi took several arrows from the quiver and stuck them lightly into the ground next to his right foot. Then he took out the string for the bow. 'He'll never be able to string that.' Yami thought.

He smiled a little, then, his jaw dropped. Yuugi smoothly fitted the first loop of the string and then easily bent the other tip of the bow down to meet the second loop. The bow strung, Yuugi assumed his stance, feet shoulder width apart, left foot forward. He grabbed an arrow from the quiver and sighted on his target. He let the first arrow go and then grabbed the next from the ground.

Yami shook his head. 'He keeps surprising me. I guess I shouldn't underestimate him. He looks very sexy with a weapon . . .' Yami stopped at that thought and shoved it away. He quickly started toward the shed again. He searched until he found a dagger with the proper weight, then chose a sword and a shortbow and quiver.

Mrs. Cartner also chose a weapon for herself, wanting to test Yami herself rather than pairing him up with another student. They headed to an empty area of the practice ring and set their unneeded weapons to the side.

"Alright, we'll start with defense. I'll attack, you defend as best you can."

            With no more warning than that she lunged at Yami. He quickly parried the attack, moving to the side. She cut at him again and again. He managed to parry most of the blows, though a few landed. Then she had him attack while she blocked. After she was satisfied with him, they moved on to the sword. They repeated the same steps as before, this time Yami had more success. He had always been better at swordfighting than knife work.

            "Alright, that's enough. Not bad. You seem to be a natural with the sword. I think we'll stick with that. You knife work isn't bad either. Now, lets see how you do with archery."

            They headed over to the archery range. Yami picked an empty target and strung his bow. Then he put five arrows point first into the ground by his foot and got into his stance. He grabbed an arrow from the quiver and sighted on the outer circle. He let the arrow fly and then grabbed one from by his foot, this time aiming for the middle circle. Once he had gone through all six arrows he stopped and turned to the teacher.

            "Not bad. Not great, but not bad. We'll see about assigning you specific equipment. Alright, class is almost over, so why don't you retrieve your arrows then clean and put the equipment away."

            Yami nodded and did as she had instructed. By the time he was finished the rest of the class was coming back in. They all cleaned the equipment and put it away. Yami waited for Yuugi, hoping that they had time for a bath before going to their last class. 'I don't think I would impress the teacher showing up looking and smelling like this.' He thought.

            "Hey, Yami!" Yuugi said, coming up to him. "So, how did you do?"

            "I'm not entirely sure. Mrs. Cartner told me my archery and knife work are okay and that I'd mainly be doing sword work. But I don't know if that's good or bad."

            "Neither. You should be happy that she thinks your good enough with a sword to keep training you in it. I've tried it before and after a few lessons she basically told me to stick with dagger work or a shortsword. As for archery, bow is her favorite weapon, so if she didn't pick you apart then you did well." Yuugi replied, smiling up at him. "Now, how does a nice hot bath sound?"

            "Great." Yami replied, smiling back at him.

            "Well, if we don't hurry there won't be any hot water left. Let's go!"

            They both took off toward their room! When they got there they grabbed clean clothes, then hurried down the hall to the bathing room. They managed to get there in time to get some of the hot water. There were already a few other students when they got there, but that was okay. Yuugi picked a tub and pulled the screen around it, giving himself some privacy. Then he poked his head back out and looked at Yami.

            "Pick any tub you want. But don't take too long. We have about fifteen minutes until we have to get to our next class." Then he disappeared from view again.

            Yami picked the tub next to Yuugi's and ran the water, letting the tub fill. He stripped and then got in, letting the heat relax his muscles. After a few minutes he grabbed some soap and scrubbed himself. When he was done he got out, drained the tub, and dried himself off with a towel from the stack next to the tub.

            He could hear Yuugi getting out of the tub as well and strained his ears a little. He could just faintly hear the sound of cloth sliding on flesh. 'I wouldn't mind helping him.' He thought, then shook his head again. 'No, bad, Yami. Mustn't think such thinks about sexy Yuugi . . . there I go again.' He quickly dressed himself and pulled back the screen. He tossed his towel in the laundry chute and headed back to his room.

            Yuugi showed up a minute later, this time dressed in a light blue tunic and gray leggings. Yami forced himself not to look at Yuugi as he sat down on his bed.

            "So, Yuugi, what weapons do you like using?" Yami asked, trying to get his mind onto something else.

            "I like the bow the best. I'm pretty good at archery. The dagger isn't bad either. I'm still trying to get the hang of the shortsword. It's different than the dagger 'cause it's longer. What about you?"

            "I prefer the sword. Daggers are okay sometimes. My archery really needs work though. I have trouble hitting anything far away. I can't use the longbow at all."

            "Oh. Well, if you ever want help, let me know." Yuugi replied.

            Yuugi glanced over at Yami, eyeing his deep ruby outfit. It fit him like a second skin. 'It really shows off his muscles and well defined chest . . .' Yuugi jolted himself out of that line of thought. He stood up and moved towards the door.

            "We should get to class, Yami."

            Yami nodded and followed him down the hall.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

            As always! Please review?!


	8. Attack Skills

WARNING: This is a YAOI story. If you don't like it, then you don't have to read it. The pairings are: Yami/Yuugi, Honda/Shizuka, Bakura/Ryou, and Jounouchi/Mai.

Responses:

stupid kid 04 and blah: Thanks for the review.

agentpudge: Thanks for the great review! I'm glad you think my story is original.

Tjay Motou: Glad you like.

Trickster Priestess: Glad you like the classes. I think it would be fun to have classes like that in real life. Wouldn't school be easier if the classes were more interesting? Kaiba will show up a little later and I don't think Mokuba will be in this, but you never know. I could change my mind later.

Chibizoo: Glad you like this. I agree, most of the magic/occult stories are yaoi. As for my chapters being longer. I could make longer chapter, but then I wouldn't update as often. So it's a trade off.

Sheyna: Yep! Yami is really attracted to Yuugi and Yuugi is really attracted to Yami. They just aren't ready to admit it to themselves or each other yet. Bakura is still a ways off. But don't worry. He will show up.

Kye: I agree. The weapons do fit their personality. I tried to think about that as well as their size when picking weapons for them. Hope this chapter is up fast enough for you!

I luv Yugi and Kurt so: Well, there's a little bit of fluff now, but more will come up later. This is going to be a long story, so I don't want everything to happen to fast.

Shukuun: Glad you like the story and my descriptions. Thanks!

The Dark Star Goddess: Glad you like it! Here's another chapter for you!

Yami Calli: Glad you like this so much! Here's another chapter for fans just like you!

Rosz of the Angel: I'm really glad you like this so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Kenohkihi, raptor saiyjin: Well, if you don't want to read the story because it's yaoi, that's okay. But the yaoi isn't going to be really obvious, so you might want to give it a try anyway.

I love Yugi and Davis: Here's the next chapter for you!

Kitty-Yasha: I'm glad you find my story a relief from school. I hope you keep enjoying it.

Aluana: As you asked, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I still don't own the show.

Notes: //Yami to Yuugi//  /Yuugi to Yami/  "Speaking"  'Thinking'

            Okay, here's chapter eight! Don't worry, things will pick up in a couple of chapters.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Chapter 8: Attack Skills

By the time they reached the practice yard most of the rest of the class was already there. Yami recognized Alexandra and Drago from Yuugi's group during Defense Skills and a few of the others he had seen in the other classes but he didn't know their names.

            "There are actually six instructors for this class. One for each element so that the students can learn from someone who uses their element." Yuugi explained, smiling and waving at one of the girls who had called out to him. "Hey, Kaila!"

            "Hey, Yuugi." She said, coming up to them. She glanced at Yami. "Whose your shadow?"

            "Kaila, this is Yami." Yuugi introduced them. "Yami, this is Kaila. We pair up a lot when we mix elements. Kaila's a geomancer and she's really good."

            Kaila blushed and shook her head. "Not as good as the child prodigy here."

            "Child prodigy?" Yami asked, confused, as Yuugi blushed and looked away.

            "You mean Yuugi didn't tell you?" Kaila asked, surprised. Then she smiled and said, "I guess that doesn't surprise me. He's really shy and doesn't like to brag. Right Yuugi?"

            Yuugi looked up, obviously embarrassed, "Umm, yeah. Well, the teachers are here. We should get in our groups. Talk to you later Kaila!"

            With that Yuugi grabbed Yami's hand and pulled him over to a group of five students who were waiting over to their right. Yami tried not to blush, but he liked having Yuugi hold his hand, even if it wasn't in an affectionate way. He forced away his disappointment when Yuugi dropped his hand as they reached the group.

            Yami looked around; there was a group of six adults talking to each other a little ways away. Since the teacher didn't seem to be coming this way yet, he turned to Yuugi.

            "Why did Kaila call you the Child Prodigy?"

            Yuugi blushed again and looked at his feet in embarrassment. "Well, people started calling me that when I was moved up into the fourth level classes during my first year here. It's . . . kind-of embarrassing, but they keep calling me that. Don't worry about it."

            Yami nodded and turned to face the adult who was approaching the group. It appeared that the pyromancer instructor was a middle-aged man with blonde hair and no beard. He was thin and muscular and obviously saw lots of exercise. He had a serious but friendly look on his face and his green eyes shown with kindness.

            "That's Mr. Sumisu. He's really strict and a hard taskmaster, but he's really nice to. He doesn't push you any harder than he thinks you can handle." Yuugi whispered as the man approached.

            "Good afternoon everyone." Mr. Sumisu called as he approached them.

            His gaze drifted to Yami. "Ah. I see our new student is here. Welcome to the Academy Yami."

            Yami simply nodded, a little embarrassed to be the center of attention. Mr. Sumisu smiled at him then turned the rest of the class.

            "Alright. We're not going to learn anything new today. Instead I want you to partner off and we're going to have some light sparing. This time I'm not going to choreograph the spar. I want you to use what you know and see what works. Understand?"

            Everyone nodded.

            "Alright. Yami, I would like you to work with me for today. Everyone else, go ahead and pair up. And, since this is our first real free-style spar, I want you to use low power attacks. And remember to shield as well. You can use defensive moves if you know them, otherwise, work with what you know."

            "See you after class Yami." Yuugi said, and walked over to a blonde boy.

            "Yami," Mr. Sumisu said, coming up to him. "I want to see what know. So, we're going to have a little sparing session ourselves. Is that alright?"

            Yami turned to him. "That's fine. Free-style or ordered?"

            "Ordered. You'll be doing most of the attacking. I'll call out an attack and if you know it, show me."

            Yami nodded and they moved off to the side. They stood a meter apart and Yami raised a low-level shield around himself. Then he waited for the teacher's instructions. This was one of the areas that he was probably ahead of everyone else. Kami Academy had focused mainly on attack techniques, so this shouldn't be too hard.

            "Alright. Ready?"

            Yami nodded. "Ready."

            "Fireball!"

            Yami formed a small ball of fire between his palms and hurled it at Mr. Sumisu. The teacher allowed his shields to absorb the hit and nodded his head.

            "Firebolt!"

            Yami again did as instructed. A flaming bolt of lightening streaked toward Mr. Sumisu and was again absorbed by his shields. He nodded again and called out another attack. Each time the attack got slightly more difficult until Yami was sure that they had passed what everyone else in the class knew.

He glanced around and saw that most of the spars consisted of fireballs, firerain, and flame sheets that surrounded the opponent. His gaze drifted to Yuugi and he smiled a little when he saw the boy cast a firebolt at his opponent that was absorbed easily by his opponent's shields. A sudden burning sensation on his right hand brought him back to what he was supposed to be doing.

He glanced down and realized that Mr. Sumisu had sent a low level fireball at him that had lightly grazed his shield and brushed his hand. The skin on the back of his hand was now red, but not badly burned. He glanced back up at Mr. Sumisu, who was smirking at him, and blushed. 'Never take your eyes off your opponent. How many times did I have that grilled into me at Kami?' He asked. 'I know better than that.'

"Ready?" Mr. Sumisu asked. "Or do you want to daydream some more?"

Yami growled, but nodded. They continued where they had left off.

Yuugi heard Mr. Sumisu chastising Yami for not paying attention and glanced over at them. Yami was currently building power for the more difficult version of firerain, flaming meteors. The meteors weren't easy to form without the help of a geomancer, but it was possible. Yuugi smiled as Yami sent the attack at Mr. Sumisu, who had to counter with a flame wall or be burned by the meteors. Apparently his shield wasn't strong enough to absorb the attack and he didn't want to reflect it back at Yami.

A bright flash in front of his drew his attention back to the fight at hand. Jeremy, his partner, had sent a fireball at him that had exploded on his shields. Luckily he hadn't been distracted enough to let his shield down. He shook his head and refocused his attention where it belonged. 'Watching Yami is not what your supposed to be doing' He told himself. 'Even if he is sexy when he's throwing fire around.' He shook his head again. 'No. Bad Yuugi. Stop thinking about him like that. You just met him last night for crying out loud!'

"Are we going to spar or just stare at each other?" Jeremy asked, smiling at him.

Yuugi shook his head again to clear it, then responded by calling a firestorm and sending it at Jeremy. The firestorm was designed to absorb and destroy shields. You couldn't absorb this attack. You had to banish it, hopefully before it ate all of your shields up. Jeremy was surprised for a moment, then gritted his teeth and destroyed the storm with a blast of pure power.

"Nice try. Now lets see you handle this!"

Yuugi just increased his shield to reflect the firebolt back at Jeremy. They continued on for about ten more minutes, then Mr. Sumisu called a halt. The whole class greatfully broke apart and several students slumped to the ground in exhaustion.

"Very good, all of you. I think that's enough for today. I know we usually have a few more minutes of class, but it looks like some of you are ready to collapse. So I'll see you tomorrow." With one last smile at them, he turned and headed towards the staff quarters.

"So, Yami, how did you make out?" Yuugi asked, walking up to the taller boy.

"Pretty well. He didn't say anything, but I think I impressed him. How about you? Who won?" Yami replied, smiling down at him.

"It was a tie. Neither of us was doing better than the other. So, we have about an hour before dinner, what do you want to do?"

"I've still got some energy left, want to spar with me?" Yami asked, looking hopeful.

"Umm." Yuugi looked unsure for a minute, then smiled. "Sure, but only for a few minutes."

"Fine by me." Yami replied, moving away and putting his shield back up.

They spared for about ten minutes, then Yuugi called a halt.

"I think that's enough for now. If we go much longer I won't be able to make it through dinner without falling asleep." He laughed and waited for Yami to agree before lowering his shield.

"I agree. I haven't done this much work, magickally or physically, for a while." Yami replied, letting his shield fall and turning toward the dorm building.

Yuugi followed him, thinking. 'Yami sure is strange. I wonder what Kami Academy is like. He doesn't seem to want to talk about it. But it couldn't have been that bad, could it? I guess it doesn't matter right now. He's definitely friendly. I think I'll enjoy getting to know him more. He doesn't seem to be a bad roommate either.'

"We still have about an hour before dinner, so we should probably study a little." Yuugi stated as he caught up to Yami at the door to the building.

"Sounds good to me." Yami replied.

He followed Yuugi down the hall, up the stairs, and to their room. Yuugi immediately sat down at his desk and opened his book for Magickal Theory. Starting the reading that they had been assigned. Yami sat down at his desk and pulled out his book to do the same, but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Yami, since he was closer, stood and opened it. Yuugi looked up and smiled at Jounouchi, who was standing in the doorway, smiling at them.

            "Hey, Jou!" Yuugi said, "Whatcha doing here?"

            "I wanted to see if you'd help me with Elemental Theory. I didn't really pay attention in class, and, well . . ." Jounouchi smiled sheepishly and put a hand behind his head.

            Yuugi shook his head, "Sure, Jou. But how about after dinner. I have to get this reading done for Magickal Theory."

            "Sure. Thanks, Yuug!"

            With that, Jounouchi dashed off down the hall to his own room. Yami shook his head, closed the door, and sat back down at his desk.

            "Is he always like that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

            "No, not always. He just has trouble paying attention. Tends to daydream in class." Yuugi replied, smirking at Yami.

            Yami shook his head and bit back a retort. 'I wasn't daydreaming. I was watching you.' He thought, but he didn't dare say it out loud.

            They both turned back to their reading until the bell rang, signaling dinner. Yuugi put a bookmark in his spot and closed the book. Yami copied him and they both headed downstairs to the dinning hall.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

            Well, all of the classes are done now and the first day is almost over. Please review! They help me write faster!

P.S. I'm going to start a mailing list for this fic. If you want to be on it, just leave your email address in a review or send it to me via email.


	9. Dinner and Studying

            All right, here's another chapter for you guys! I've decided that even though there are no Millennium Items there is going to be Duel Monsters, so this chapter has a duel in it. Next chapter will have one too. I've researched the monster attack and defense points so they should all be correct, let me know if you find something wrong. Also, I'm using the rules for the real card game. Meaning you have to sacrifice monsters to play level five or higher creatures and fusion monsters can't attack in the turn that they are played. I'm going to lower the life points to 4000 though, since the duel would take way to long if the points were at 8000.

WARNING: This story has YAOI (male/male relationships) if you don't like it, then don't read it. You have been warned.

Responses:

Trickster Priestess: I'm glad you like the classes. I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

Yami's Girl710: Well, the reason that I placed Jounouchi with Mai is because my mother is reading this story too, and she isn't really that into gay couples. Plus she thinks I shouldn't pair up everyone anyway. I'll think about it though.

My Own Shukuun: Yami will reveal more about his school soon. He is stronger than Yuugi when it comes to magick, though. I hope this is fast enough for you.

Dark Lady Setsuna: A necromancer is someone who raises the dead using magick. It was suggested when I did the pole for Bakura's, Kaiba's, and Shizuka's elements. I think it fits Bakura's personality really well, don't you? Sorry, but I can't put Bakura/Ryou fluffiness in this chapter. I already have plans for introducing Bakura, and it won't be for a while. Not until after they leave the school. Sorry.

stupid kid 04 and blah: I'm glad you liked the chapter. I hope you like this one too!

sweetdeath: No evil yet, but the chapters are going to start to pick up. The action should start soon!

Sheyna: Glad you like the story. Here's another chapter!

kyioko-chan: Glad you liked that part. I have fun writing the Yami/Yuugi fluff and I can't wait to get to their relationship.

I love Yugi and Davis: The evil/dangerous stuff is coming. There will be some conflict between Yami and Yuugi, but no one will come between them.

Rosz of the Angel: Thanks for the compliment and the enthusiasm to read more. It will be a little easier to read now, since the action will pick up.

The Dark Star Goddess: Glad you like this. Here's another chapter!

Princess Strawberry: I'm glad you like my story so much! Thanks for the compliment.

Silent_angel1413: I'm glad you like the developing relationship between Yami and Yuugi.

Tjay Motou: Actually, I've seen several authors who have mailing lists. I'm on at least two.

agentpudge: I'm really glad you like the story so much! Here's another update for you!

Kitty-Yasha: Thanks for all of the great suggestions! Here's another chapter!

Disclaimer: I really wish I could say that I own Yugioh, but I don't, so I can't. Also, my idea of using magick to bring the cards to life isn't mine. I got it from the story Gifted by Alecto on Mediaminer.

Notes: //Yami to Yuugi//  /Yuugi to Yami/  "Speaking"  'Thinking'

            Alright, time to get on with the chapter!

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Chapter 9: Dinner and Studying

Dinner was even noisier than lunch had been. Jounouchi, Honda, and Ryou were already sitting at the table by the time Yuugi and Yami sat down. It looked like Jounouchi and Honda had already made a big dent in the food on the table, too.

            "Hey guys." Ryou greeted them.

            "Hey." Jounouchi and Honda said around mouthfuls of food.

            "So, did you guys leave anything for us?" Yuugi asked Jounouchi and Honda.

            His only response was a nod and a gesture towards what was left on the table. He smiled and started helping himself to the food. He grabbed one of the remaining meat pies, a helping of steamed vegetables, and a berry tart for dessert.

            "You should grab a dessert now if you want one, Yami." Ryou advised him. "If you don't, Jou and Honda are likely to eat them all."

            Yami smiled and grabbed a meat pie, some fresh salad, and a frosted pastry. As soon as he had claimed his meal Jounouchi and Honda dove into what was left. Yami shook his head. He'd never seen anyone eat so fast or so much, before.

            "Do they eat like this all the time?" He whispered to Yuugi.

            "Yeah. It's a wonder that they aren't fat by now. But then again, I guess they need all the fuel they can get with the amount of energy they use up everyday."

            Yami had to agree. They didn't speak much during dinner until Honda and Jounouchi started fighting over who would get the last meat pie. Ryou and Yuugi just seemed to ignore them like it was commonplace, so Yami forced himself to ignore them as well. It wasn't easy, though. They were both shouting pretty loudly and trying to push the other away from the prize. Finally Ryou had enough and grabbed it from their hands and started eating it himself.

            "Hey, we was eating that!" Jou cried, pouting.

            "Yeah. We had it first!" Honda chimed in.

            Ryou just continued to eat like they hadn't say anything. Yami hid a smirk and Yuugi's eyes sparkled with laughter. After everyone had finished eating they all separated to go to their rooms to finish any homework and relax.

            Jounouchi came up to Yuugi and asked, "So, can ya help me with Elemental Theory now?"

            "Sure, Jou. Lets go to the library. It'll be quieter than your or my room."

            They stopped at Jounouchi's room to get his book and notes and then headed down the hall to the student library. It was still mostly deserted so they picked a table near one of the windows and sat down.

            "So, do you know what the teacher covered today?" Yuugi asked.

            "Well, I think it was properties of earth magick. We covered fire magick yesterday and we're doing light magick tomorrow." Jounouchi replied, pulling out his notes and glancing at them.

            Yuugi looked at them too and laughed.

            "Jou, drawing pictures of you beating Honda isn't going to help you pass the class."

            "I know." Jou replied, blushing in embarrassment. "Promise not to tell Honda?"

            "I promise. All right, properties of earth magick. Geomancers control more than just the earth itself. Do you know what else they can control?"

            "Umm, rocks and plants, right?"

            "Correct. Do you know what they can do with the plants?" Yuugi asked, wracking his brain for all he could remember about the properties of earth magick.

            "Well, Honda likes to call up vines to trip me, so I guess they can cause plants to grow." Jounouchi started.

            "Right. What else?" Yuugi encouraged him.

            "Umm, they can sense what kinds of plants are useful and which aren't. My sister wrote me about that." Jounouchi finished with a smile.

            "How is Shizuka doing?" Yuugi asked, allowing himself to be sidetracked for a moment.

            "She's doing well. She told me that she'll be able to leave the school in another year. She's a really good healer and she's got just enough earth magick to be able to help her protect her patients and find any herbs she might need." Jounouchi replied, obviously very proud of his little sister.

            "That's great. I bet your mom's really proud of her." Yuugi replied, smiling at his friend.

            "Yeah," Jounouchi replied. "She is."

            "When will you get to visit her again? You haven't seen her in, what? Two, three years?" Yuugi asked, sympathizing with Jounouchi since he hadn't seen his grandfather in several years either.

            "Two years, yeah. I've been told that if I don't cause anymore trouble I can get a vacation for a week to visit her in a few months." Jounouchi replied, smiling.

            'If he doesn't cause trouble. In other words, if he doesn't blow anything up or destroy any more school property. I wonder if they count fighting with Honda as causing trouble? Oh well, I guess we'll have to wait and see.'

            "Well, that's great Jou. I hope you get to see her." Yuugi finally said. "But we should get back to studying."

            Jounouchi's head came up and he grinned his goofy grin at Yuugi. "Oh, yeah. Studying. So, where were we?"

            "You were telling me what you did know about geomancers." Yuugi stated.

            "Oh, right. Anyway, geomancer can cause earthquakes and control land and rockslides . . ."

            After about an hour of studying they called it quits.

            "I think you have it now, Jou." Yuugi stated, smiling at his friend.

            "Really? Good, cause I don't think my brain can take much more of this." Jounouchi laughed lightly, "We have a few hours before we have to go to bed. Do ya wanna duel with me for a little bit?"

            Yuugi thought about it for a little bit. "Sure, Jou. That's sounds like fun. I'll meet you at your room? I have to get my deck."

            "Great!" Jounouchi cried, then immediately clapped a hand over his mouth as he realized that they were in the library and he was being glared at.

"I mean, that's fine." He stated a lot quieter.

"Alright. See you in a few minutes." Yuugi stated, standing and heading for the door.

He walked down the hall to the stairs and made his way up the stairs and down the hall to his room. He opened the door and found Yami lying on his bed and reading a book.

"Hey, Yami." Yuugi greeted him as he entered. "What are you reading?"

Yami looked up at him and smiled. "Just a history book. I'm interested in what happened in the past."

"Oh. Well, I was just going to go to Jou's room. We're going to duel." Yuugi replied, opening his trunk and pulling out a small waterproof bag. "Do you like Duel Monsters?"

Yami's smile changed to a smirk and he replied. "I know a little about the game."

"Then, would you like to join us? I think Honda and Ryou will be there, too."

"I'd love to."

Yuugi waited for Yami to grab his deck from one of his bags (he hadn't finished unpacking yet) and then they set off. When they reached Jounouchi's room they found that Yuugi had been right. Ryou and Honda were also there.

"Hey guys." Yuugi greeted them as he walked in, Yami right behind him. "I hope you don't mind. I invited Yami to join us."

"Hey, no prob!" Jounouchi called from his spot on his bed. "Now I can show him my dueling skills!"

"What skills? You always get your butt kicked." Honda replied snidely.

"Hey, watch it!" Jounouchi replied, glaring at his friend.

"Not now guys." Ryou interjected, looking exasperated with his two friends. "You can fight later."

Jounouchi stood and sat down on one of the chairs next to the miraculously cleared desk. Yuugi took the other chair and the other three took up spots on the bed or the floor. Yami took a spot on the end of the bed where he could see the duel the best.

Yuugi and Jounouchi each shuffled their decks and then placed them on the desk to be cut and shuffled by their opponent. Then they drew five cards each.

"You can go first, Jou." Yuugi stated, smiling at him.

"Thanks, Yuug." Jounouchi replied, drawing another card.

He looked at his hand for a minute then stated, "I play two cards face down and the Alligator Sword (1500/1200) in defense mode. And I end my turn."

As he played the piece of paper on the field, he squinted for a moment and a representation of the creature on the card appeared above the card he had just played. It was perfect in detail and made entirely of water. It looked lifelike as it crossed its arms and prepared to wait for an attack.

"Alright." Yuugi replied, drawing a card himself.

He glanced at his cards and then chose two. "I play two cards facedown as well. And then I play Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700/1400) in attack mode."

As he played the card a monster appeared over it. But this time it was made of fire. One of the benefits of being a magick user was that you could create lifelike imitations of the cards during a duel using that magick.

"Beta the Magnet Warrior has an attack of 1700, which beats Alligator Swords defense of 1200." Yuugi stated as his monster rushed across the "field" and attacked Jounouchi's.

Jounouchi took the card of his defeated monster, which had disappeared as soon as Beta attacked it, and put it in the graveyard.

"Alright, my turn again." Jounouchi drew another card and smirked.

"I play anotha card face down and a monster in defense and end my turn."

This time the card he played didn't spring a representation of the creature on it.

Yuugi drew another card and looked thoughtful for a minute. Then he took two cards from his hand and played them on the field.

"I play two cards face down and Big Shield Gardna (100/2600) in defense mode." He stated.

"Then I attack with Beta the Magnet Warrior."

Said creature raced across the field again and attacked the face down card. But it stopped in its tracks as the card was flipped over to reveal the creature. The creature appeared above the card and Beta's attack didn't faze it at all.

"Ya loose three hundred life points, Yuug." Jounouchi stated happily. "Ya Magnet Warrior was no match for my Stone Soldier (1300/2000)."

"Very good, Jou." Yuugi stated. "I guess that ends my turn."

Jounouchi drew another card and played it face down on the field. "I play one card face down and then play Baby Dragon (1200/700) in defense mode."

"Baby dragon? But that monster doesn't stand a chance against Yuugi's." Yami stated, curious as to why Jounouchi would play such a weak card.

"Just wait. I got a trick up my sleeve." Jounouchi stated proudly.

Yuugi drew another card and smiled. "Sorry, Jou. But say goodbye to your monsters. I play Raigiki. It destroys all monsters on your side of the field."

"What?" Jounouchi cried as a fire bolt struck his monster and they disappeared. "Aww man."

"Now I play Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) in attack mode and I attack your life points directly with Celtic Guardian and Beta." Yuugi stated. "That reduces your life points by 3100."

"Ouch. That had to hurt." Honda stated, wincing a little in sympathy.

"Alright, then I draw a card and play Uraby (1500/800) in attack mode. Then I play Wasteland to raise its attack and defense by 200, which brings its attack to 1700. Now, Uraby, attack Yuugi's Celtic Guardian."

"Good move, Jou. But not good enough. That activates my trap, mirror force. It reflects your attack right back at you. Destroying your monster instead of mine."

"Good move, Yuugi." Ryou stated.

"Aww!" Jounouchi cried as his monster was destroyed. "Fine, then I play Scapegoat in defense mode to protect my life points."

Yuugi drew a card and looked at it. "I sacrifice Beta the Magnet Warrior to play Curse of Dragon (2000/1400) in attack mode. Then I attack your Scapegoats with Curse of Dragon and Celtic Guardian."

Two of the fluffy goats on the field disappeared. Jounouchi drew a card and smiled up at Yuugi.

"You in for it now. I sacrifice my remaining Scapegoats to play the Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) in attack mode. And I attack your Curse of Dragon." Jounouchi stated confidently as his monster appeared and attack with a roar.

"Not so fast Jou." Yuugi replied, reaching for one of his face down cards. Your attack activates my trap card, Waboku. Your Red Eyes' attack drops to zero for one turn."

"Hah, good move Yuugi!" Honda cheered, before turning to Jounouchi. "Looks like he got you again, Jou."

"Hey, shut-up man. I'm doing my best here." Jounouchi countered.

"Your doing fine, Jou. You just need to think out your moves a little more." Yuugi encouraged him.

"Alright, I guess I have nothing else to do. Your turn Yuug." Jounouchi sighed.

"Alright, I play Gaia the Fierce Knight." Said knight appeared over its card as Yuugi set it down. "Then I play Polymerization to fuse Cures of Dragon and Gaia the Fierce Knight to form Gaia the Dragon Champion (2600/2100)."

The newly formed monster screeched at Jounouchi and got into a battle stance.

"Now, since a fusion monster can't attack on the turn it's brought out, I'll end my turn." Yuugi stated.

"Great." Jounouchi muttered as he drew another card.

"Fine, I play one card face down and activate Fissure, which destroys your face-up monster with the lowest attack."

Yuugi grabbed his Celtic Guardian card as said monster disappeared and moved it to his graveyard.

"And then I switch Red Eyes to defense mode and end my turn."

Yuugi drew a card and placed it on the field. "I play Silver Fang in defense mode and attack your Red Eyes with my Dragon Champion."

This time Jounouchi smirked happily. "Sorry, Yuug. But two can play at that game. You just activated **MY** Waboku."

"Good move, Jou." Yuugi congratulated him. "Well, I guess that ends my turn."

Jounouchi drew a card and said, "I can't do anything, so I end my turn."

"Alright." Yuugi said, as he drew a card. "I play a monster in defense mode and attack with Gaia the Dragon Champion."

Jounouchi's Red Eyes screamed as Gaia's lances struck it and it shattered and disappeared. Jounouchi moved it to the graveyard and drew a card. He appeared to debate his next move before he reached down to flip over a card.

"Alright, Yuug. I probably should have done this sooner, but I play Raigiki. All of your monsters are destroyed."

Yuugi frowned for a moment, then moved all of his cards to his graveyard. As he placed them down his face down monster was revealed.

"The Dark Magician? Yuugi, that's your favorite. You never play that in defense mode right off." Jounouchi stated as the others agreed.

Yuugi simply shrugged and waited for Jounouchi to finish his turn.

"Alright. Now I play Dark Zebra (1800/400) in attack mode. Dark Zebra attack Yuugi's life points directly."

The newly formed Zebra reared and charged at Yuugi.

"That drops your life points to 1900. Not bad, huh Yuugi?" Jounouchi stated smugly.

"Not bad at all, Jou." Yuugi replied, grabbing a card. "But not good enough. I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Dark Magician (2500/2100) in attack mode and equip him with the Book of Secret arts to raise his attack and defense by three hundred to 2800. Now, Dark Magician, attack Jou's Dark Zebra. That lowers your life points to 200."

            "Aww great! Not only do you have your magician on the field now, but you've supped it up too." Jounouchi cried, moving his monster to the graveyard.

            He drew a card and thought for a minute. "Alright man. I play a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

            Yuugi drew a card and looked up at Jounouchi. "Sorry, Jou, but this is it. I play Feral Imp (1300/1400) in attack mode and attack your defense monster with Dark Magician. Then I attack your life points directly with Feral Imp, dropping your life points to zero."

            "Aww! You beat me again, Yuugi!" Jounouchi stated, gathering up his cards.

            "You did well, Jou. You're getting better." Yuugi stated, gathering his cards as well.

            "Hey, Honda, you wanna duel?" Jounouchi asked, turning to his friend.

            "No way man. I'm not gonna let you duel me just so you can feel better when you beat me. I know I'm not good." Honda replied, holding up his hands.

            "Yuugi, how about you and I duel?" Yami stated, looking at him hopefully.

            "Well, alright." Yuugi replied, reshuffling his deck.

            Yami took Jounouchi's place and shuffled his deck as well. They cut the others deck and then drew their first five cards.

            "You can go first, Yuugi." Yami stated.

            "Alright." Yuugi replied.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

            Sorry about that cliffhanger, but this chapter is already at lease four pages longer than normal, and that's without any of the beginning notes! Well, please review?! And the duel between Yami and Yuugi will be in the next chapter.


	10. Yami vs Yuugi

            I am SO sorry that this took so long to get out. Unfortunately life got in the way. I'll be posting another chapter as soon as possible, hopefully tomorrow to help make up for this taking so long. Enjoy!

Responses:

Tjay Motou: Yami/Yuugi FLUFF is coming up in a couple chapters. Hope you can wait for that long.

?: Well you'll have to read the chapter to see what happens with the duel.

kiyoko-chan: Sorry this chapter took so long to get up. Hope you enjoy the duel.

I love Yugi and Davis: Well, all I can say is that you were partly right. I wont' say about what. You'll have to read the chapter to see.

I luv Yugi and Kurt so: Well, here's another chapter for my loyal fans like you!

Princess Strawberry: Yes, I'm using Battle City rules. I didn't want the duels to take forever and they would if the life points were 8000 like in the real game. But I didn't want them to end as quickly as they would if they were only 2000. So I went with 4000. Enjoy!

Dark Lady Setsuna: I'm sorry to keep you waiting so long for the Bakura/Ryou romance, but I promise it's coming! I hope you enjoy the duel!

Rosz of the Angel: As you asked I included a link this time. I wasn't sure how to do it last time. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the last one.

Kitty-Yasha: You'll only see a few of their cards in this duel, but more will be revealed later. I can say that their decks are going to be really similar but not exactly the same. Enjoy!

The Dark Star Goddess: Sorry I didn't update that soon, but at least I did update.

sweetdeath: Well, this chapter is pretty much all duel, but there is a little more of Yami and Yuugi thinking about each other. Don't worry, next chapter the story picks up speed and the plot starts to enter in.

My Own Shukuun: I'm glad you liked the way they created the monsters using magick. Here's another chapter for you.

Yami's Girl710: Well, next chapter and the one after that will have a lot more fluff and the real beginning of Yami's and Yuugi's relationship. Enjoy!

Kiwi Walpole: I'm into science, too. Especially regarding the elements. I don't think I'm going to go into the science aspect of the elements for this story. Lets just say, that since it's magick anything is possible. But I would like to hear more from you about them. I hope you continue to enjoy the story and I'm glad that you like it so much.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Yugioh.

WARNING: This story is YAOI (male/male relationship)! If you don't like that sort of thing, then don't read this story. You have been warned!

            Well, that's enough notes. On with the chapter!!

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Chapter 10: Yami vs. Yuugi

            "You can go first, Yuugi." Yami stated.

            "Alright." Yuugi replied.

            He drew a card and looked at his hand. 'Gaia the Fierce Knight, Beaver Warrior, Alpha the Magnet Warrior, Mirror Force, Monster Reborn, and Big Shield Gardna; hmm, what should I play first? I guess I'll play something in defense mode, since I don't know how Yami plays.'

            "I play Beaver Warrior (1200/1500) in defense mode." Yuugi stated, bringing the creature to life over the card. "I also play two cards face down and end my turn."

            Yami nodded and drew a card. 'Monster Reborn, Dark Elf, Sword of Dark Destruction, Beta the Magnet Warrior, Polymerization, and Raigeki; hmm, I don't know what Yuugi's face down card is, so I'll have to be careful.'

            "I play two cards face down and Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700/1600) in attack mode." Yami stated, placing the cards down. "Now, Beta, attack his Beaver Warrior!"

            As Beta charged across the field a reflective wall appeared in front of Beaver Warrior. Beta's attack bounced off and shot back at him, shattering the figure into sparkling particles.

            "Sorry, Yami. But your attack activated my face down card. Mirror force, which reflected your monster's attack back at itself and destroyed it." Yuugi placed the now used card in his graveyard.

            'Not bad.' Yami thought, grimacing a little. "That ends my turn."

            Yuugi drew a card and glanced at it. 'Dragon Capture Jar. I think I'll hold onto this for a little bit.'

            "I play Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1400/1700) in attack mode. Alpha, attack Yami's life points directly."

            Yami winced a little as his life points dropped to 2600. 'Almost down to half and it's only his second turn. I'll have to keep my guard up. I wasn't expecting him to be this good. I haven't had any sort of challenge since Seto back at Kami Academy.' Yami smirked to himself, 'Although Yuugi's a lot better looking than Seto ever was.' Yami drew a card and put it in his hand. 'Curse of Dragon will be helpful, especially if I can get both it and Gaia on the field.'

            "I play Dark Elf (2000/800) in attack mode and activate Raigeki to destroy all of your monsters."

            Yuugi's monsters disappeared with a cry and a shower of sparks and he placed the used cards in his graveyard. Then he waited for Yami's next move.

            "Now, I attack your life points directly with Dark Elf."

            Dark Elf raised her hands and a blast of black energy shot at Yuugi. His life points dropped to 2000.

            "I draw a card," Yuugi started, "And play a monster in defense mode and one card face down. And end my turn."

            Yami drew a card, 'Dark Magician! Now, if I can just get two monsters on the field to sacrifice I can bring him out.'

            "I equip my Dark Elf with the Sword of Deep Seated to raise her attack to 2500. Now, Dark Elf, attack his defense monster!"

            Dark Elf raised her hands and sent a burst of black energy at Yuugi's face-down card. A large man with a huge shield appeared over the card. The attack hit it and dissipated, not affecting the monster at all.

            "Sorry, Yami. But my Big Shield Gardna (100/2600) blocks your elf's attack."

            'And I loose another hundred life points. Not bad.' Yami thought to himself, smirking slightly.

            "That ends my turn."

            'Yami's the toughest opponent I've faced in a long time. I haven't had a duel like this since I used to duel Grandpa back home. Yami's a lot more handsome than Grandpa though!'

            Yuugi drew a card and looked at it. 'Man-Eater Bug. This will be helpful.'

            "I play a monster in defense and activate De-Spell to remove your Sword of Deep Seated. And that ends my turn."

            'Hmmm. He's planning something.'

            "Alright, I draw one card." Yami stated.

            'Silver Fang. I can use him as a tribute to bring out Dark Magician.'

            "I play Silver Fang (1200/800) in defense mode."

            As he set the card down a flaming wolf appeared over it and howled before crouching into a defense position.

            "Now, I attack your face-down monster with Dark Elf."

            As the energy wave approached the card the monster appeared over it with a cry. The bug disappeared in the blast and a moment later Yami's Dark Elf disappeared in a shower of sparks.

            Yami stared in shock for a moment. 'His Man-Eater Bug destroyed my elf. He's a lot better than I thought. I wonder who taught him to play.'

            Yuugi drew another card and glanced at it. 'Great! Dark Magician!'

            "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Alpha the Magnet Warrior from the graveyard. Then I sacrifice Alpha and my Big Shield to bring out the Dark Magician (2500/2100) in attack mode!" Yuugi stated triumphantly as he placed the card down and his favorite monster appeared.

            'Damn!' Yami thought, wincing, as the Magician appeared. 'Silver Fang doesn't stand a chance against Dark Magician.'

            "Dark Magician, attack Silver Fang!" Yuugi ordered, smiling.

            Silver Fang cried out as the dark magick attack hit him and he shattered into a burst of sparks. Yami winced again, grateful that the wolf had been in defense mode rather than attack mode.

            Yami drew a card and glanced at it. 'Summoned Skull. I don't' have anything that I can play and my life points are unprotected. Wait! I have Monster Reborn on the field, I can use it revive Yuugi's Big Shield Gardna. It can withstand an attack from Dark Magician.'

            "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back your Big Shield Gardna in defense mode."

            Yuugi handed over the card from his graveyard and Yami played it on his side of the field, the monster appearing above the card. 'That should protect me for one turn at least.'

            "I end my turn."

            Yuugi drew a card and looked at it. 'Brain Control. Lets see. Yami has 2600 life points left and I've got 2000. If I use Brain Control on Big Shield Gardna that will give me a combined attack power of 2600. That will end the duel.'

            "I activate Brain Control and take control of Big Shield Gardna." Yuugi stated, moving the monster to his side of the field. "I then attack with both Dark Magician and Big Shield, reducing your life points to zero."

            "Alright, Yuug!" Jounouchi cheered.

            "That was close." Honda stated, smiling.

            Yami nodded, smirking. "Yes, very close. Good job, Yuugi."

            "You did really well too, Yami." Yuugi replied. "I don't think I've had that tough a duel in a while."

            "So, shall we plan on dueling again sometime?" Yami asked, gathering up his cards.

            "That sounds like fun." Yuugi replied, also gathering his cards.

            "How about we play another round, Yuug." Jounouchi asked.

            Before Yuugi could answer the bell tolled nine and they all looked up, surprised.

            "Nine already?" Ryou asked.

            "How about we take a rain check, Jou?" Yuugi asked, smiling, then yawning. "I don't think I can stay awake much longer."

            "Sure, that's fine." Jounouchi replied.

            They all left Jounouchi's room. Honda and Ryou shared a room down the hall and Yuugi's and Yami's was upstairs. Jounouchi didn't have a roommate, but, then again. He snored so loudly no one wanted to be his roommate. In fact, his room was at the end of the hall, and the room next door was empty as well.

            "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Yuugi called as he and Yami headed up the stairs.

            "Where did you ever learn to duel like that?" Yami asked as they entered their room.

            "My Grandpa taught me before I came here. He's really good. He's the best in our village, even though he can't do magick." Yuugi replied, sitting down on his bed.

            Yami sat down on his bed, and looked down at his deck for a moment. The top card was Dark Magician, his favorite. 'Yuugi's and my deck are almost the same. At least, from what I saw. Strange. I wonder what his favorite card is.'

            Just then Yuugi spoke up. "So, Yami, what's your favorite card? If you don't mind me asking."

            "Not at all." Yami replied, grabbing the Dark Magician from his deck and holding it up. "Dark Magician is my favorite card. What about you?"

            Yuugi stared in surprise for a moment, then smiled and held up a card. "He's my favorite too. Your deck seems to be a lot mine. Weird, huh?"

            "Yes." Yami replied, putting his deck into its holder and stowing it away.

Yuugi did the same and then went to his chest to get out some sleep wear. He pulled out some white cotton pants and a sleeveless white shirt, also made of cotton. Yami looked away as Yuugi started to change, not seeming to care who saw him.

"Well, I'm going to go to sleep, Yami. I'll see you in the morning." Yuugi said, climbing under the covers after opening the window to let in a slight breeze.

"See you in the morning, Yuugi." Yami replied, getting his sleep clothes and changing, then blowing out all the candles in the room and getting into bed as well.

'I think I'm really going to enjoy it here.' Yami thought, then smirked to himself. 'Especially if Yuugi is here.'

With that last thought he drifted off to sleep.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

            Well, there's another chapter. Hope you liked the duel. Please review?!


	11. A Message

            Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! I really wish I did, but I'm not a rich old man who lives in Japan. If I was I wouldn't be struggling with Japanese lessons right now.

WARNING: This story is YAOI (male/male pairings)!! If you don't like it than don't read it.

Responses:

randomasdf: I'm glad you like my story so much. I try to keep it interesting and still use good descriptions. I hope you continue to enjoy it!

Dark Lady Setsuna: Your right, some of the duels on TV do take a while. But, since I'm not as creative as the writer(s) for the show, I can't drag on a duel as long as they can with only 2000 life points to work with. Besides, a lot of the time is filled up with talking and thinking in the show. Hope you like this chapter. We get to see some real Yami/Yuugi fluffiness at last!

kiyoko-chan: Yep, their really starting to like each other. Glad you like! Enjoy this chapter too!

Tjay Motou: Well, I hope you weren't sitting there too long; cause here's the FLUFF!! Hope you like it!

Moonlitspire: You'll some more of their classes, especially when Yuugi and Yami start their last year. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

stupid kid 04 and blah: That was an interesting review! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

I Luv Yugi and Davis: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. And here's an update for you!

Yami's Girl710: Yes, I'm still considering the Seto/Jounouchi pairing. We'll have to wait and see what I decide. Here's a chapter with a whole lot of fluff in it! I hope you like it!

Princess Strawberry: Glad you liked the duel and the ending. I thought it was appropriate. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Saturn: One word: FLUFFINESS!!! Enjoy the chapter!!

            Before I start the chapter I want to let you guys know that, even though this is YAOI there won't be any lemons in it. There might be the beginnings of a lime or two, but no lemons. The main reason is because my mother is monitoring this story and I don't think she would approve of me writing something like that (she'd probably ban me from the computer for a long time). The second reason is that I have no experience writing one and I don't want to ruin the story by writing a bad lemon in it. So, sorry, but no lemons. You'll just have to use your imagination. Now, on with the chapter!

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Chapter 11: A Message

            Things went well for several months. Yuugi tutored Yami in Magickal Theory and helped him with Meditation. Yami was now in the top of his classes along with Yuugi. He was convinced that his success was due to his excellent, and sexy, tutor. But Yuugi insisted that Yami could have done it alone.

            They spent a lot of time together outside of class and could often be found in either their room or Jounouchi's room dueling after dinner. They were equal in dueling skill and each won about half the time. Jounouchi still dueled, though he usually called whoever lost a particular duel. Yami was teaching Ryou how to play while Yuugi continued to help Jounouchi. Honda decided that he much preferred to collect the cards and watch others play. At first Jounouchi had teased him, but after getting his butt kicked by Honda, he left him alone.

            It was just after lunch and Yuugi and Yami were relaxing in their room before having to head out to Weapons Work when someone knocked on their door. They glanced at each other, wondering who it was. Jounouchi and Honda were probably still eating, and Ryou had said that he wanted to study for an upcoming test in one of his classes, so he was probably in the library.

            Yami stood and opened the door, taking a step back in surprise when he saw that it was the headmaster of the school, Mrs. Olwell. She smiled a little sadly at him, then turned to face Yuugi who had stood up when he saw her.

            "Mrs. Olwell." Yuugi started, not sure what was going on. 'She looks so serious. Am I in trouble? No, that can't be it. I haven't done anything wrong.'

            "Yuugi, I need to speak with you." Mrs. Olwell started, then turned to Yami before adding. "Alone."

            Yami simply nodded and stepped outside, closing the door behind him. He couldn't seem to bring himself to go very far down the hall though. 'I have the feeling that Yuugi may need me.' He thought as he stationed himself about meter down the hall, out of earshot.

            Inside the room Mrs. Olwell was still looking at Yuugi with a serious expression on her face, but he could see concern and sadness in her steel gray eyes. She tossed her gray-white, shoulder length hair over her shoulder and sighed.

            "I'm afraid I have some bad news for you Yuugi." She started, taking a deep breath.

            "What is it?" Yuugi asked, a little relieved that he wasn't in trouble.

            "We just received a message from a Maggie Leetoman from your home village."

            "Ms. Leetoman? Why would she send a message here?"

            "I take it you know her?"

            "She was my neighbor back home. She used to look after me when Grandpa had to leave to trade in the next town." Yuugi replied, confused. "What did she say?"

            "I'm afraid that your grandfather is dead." She stated, looking truly sorry. "I'm very sorry, Yuugi."

            "What?!!" Yuugi cried, not believing his ears. "But, how? He was fine when he wrote me last month!"

            "Apparently he was killed by bandits on his last trip to Sharna. I'm truly sorry, Yuugi." Mrs. Olwell replied, turning to leave.

            "Your excused from your classes for the rest of today and tomorrow. Let me know if you need anything."

            Yuugi stood there, too shocked to move as she reached for the doorknob. As she opened the door, he finally broke. He threw himself facedown on his bed and started to cry. 'Grandpa! No! Why? You didn't deserve that!' He thought, not noticing as Mrs. Olwell left the room.

            Yami still stood outside. He looked up as Mrs. Olwell left the room, shutting the door behind her. She glanced over at Yami and took a few steps towards him.

            "He needs some time alone. You should get to class."

            With that, she turned and walked back down the hall and down the stairs. Yami stared after her as she disappeared. Then he glanced back towards the door to his and Yuugi's room. 'I don't think he should be alone. I don't know why, but I have the feeling that he needs someone right now.'

            He strode down the hall and firmly gripped the handle of the door, before gently opening it. He stepped inside slowly, not sure of what he would find. He paused as his eyes fell on Yuugi sobbing form, collapsed on the bed. He paused for a moment, then walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed.

            "Yuugi?" He asked softly, reaching out and rubbing the boys back gently.

            Yuugi continued to sob uncontrollably and didn't respond. 'It must be bad. I haven't seen Yuugi upset before. I don't know how to help him.' He continued to rub the boys back, hoping to comfort him with his presence if nothing else.

            "Yuugi, what's wrong?" Yami asked softly after several minutes.

            "Grandpa." Yuugi muttered softly, almost too softly for Yami to hear, and started sobbing even harder.

            'His grandfather must have died. He really cared about him. He told me his grandfather was his only living family and had raised him since he was young.' Yami continued to try to soothe Yuugi, allowing his friend to cry himself out for a while.

            Yuugi finally started to calm down, and Yami helped him to sit up, letting the smaller boy lean against him. Yuugi sniffled and wiped his eyes, allowing Yami to wrap his arms around him and hold him.

            "What's wrong, Yuugi?" Yami asked again softly, knowing that talking would help.

            "Mrs. Olwell told me that she received a letter from one of my neighbors back home. My Grandpa was killed." Yuugi's voice was quiet and strained. "I should have been there, Yami. I could have helped him."

            Yami shook his head and squeezed Yuugi's shoulders. "You can't blame yourself, Yuugi. You couldn't have known what would happen."

            "Maybe not. But I could have helped. He shouldn't have been traveling alone." Yuugi replied, not looking at Yami.

            "You can't know that." Yami started, sounding a little choked himself. "You could have been killed as well."

            'And I don't think I could live with myself if that had happened.' Yami thought.

            "Grandpa." Yuugi mumbled, the tears starting to fall again. "Yami, I'm going to miss him."

            "I know, Yuugi." Yami stated, allowing Yuugi to turn and cry into his shoulder.

            Yami held Yuugi tightly, enjoying the feel of the boy in his arms, even if it was under sad circumstances. Yuugi clung to Yami and sobbed into his shoulder, letting out all his grief in front of his friend. He was glad Yami was there for him. He didn't think he could stand to be alone right now.

            After several more minutes Yuugi calmed down again and Yami let him sit up. He wiped at his eyes, sniffling, knowing that he didn't look very good right now with his eyes bloodshot and his nose swollen. Yami didn't seem to care about that, though. He grabbed Yuugi's chin and raised his head gently, forcing Yuugi to look him in the eyes.

            "Yuugi, I'm sorry." Yami stated simply, wiping away a solitary tear with his thumb.

            "Thank you, Yami." Yuugi stated, staring deeply into Yami's deep ruby orbs.

            Yami leaned forward slightly, and Yuugi closed his eyes, raising his head a little as Yami's lips sought his own. They kissed softly at first, then pressed their lips together harder as Yuugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and Yami tightened his hold on Yuugi's shoulders. They broke away, gasping for air, a minute later, both looking away from the other.

            Yuugi blushed, not really sure where that had come from. 'Where did that come from? I can't believe I did that. He's my best friend!' Yuugi thought, alarmed. 'Although he is really sexy. But still, he's my friend. I shouldn't have done that.'

            "Yuugi, I'm sorry." Yami stated, moving away from Yuugi a little. "I shouldn't have done that."

            'Especially right now.' Yami thought.

            Yuugi jerked his head up a little. "It wasn't your fault, Yami. It was mine."

            They both sat there, not sure what else to do.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

            Well, hope that chapter was fluffy enough for you. I feel sorry for making Yuugi suffer like that, but it was part of the plot. Review?!


	12. Realizations

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. I really wish I did, but I don't. Darn!

WARNING: This story contains YAOI (male/male pairings). If you don't like it then don't read it. Don't complain to me because you have been warned.

Responses:

Kitty-Yasha: I'm glad you liked the chapter. It was sad, but I think it was important to get them together.

Cherry: I'm glad you like the story so far. I'm still considering the Seto/Jou pairing. I'll let you know later when Seto actually shows up.

stupid kid 04 and blah: Glad you liked the Yuugi angst. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much!

u don't wanna noe: Interesting name. I'm really glad you like my story so much. Here's another chapter!

Gin Ryu-chan: Hope this update is soon enough for you!

Wolfspeaker: Sorry about the cliffhanger. Glad you liked the fluff though! I try not to use them too much, just at really dramatic parts. Here's another chapter since you asked so nicely!

Saturn: I'm going to try not to keep you guys in suspense for much longer about Yami's past. I have been telling you little bits almost every chapter though. Enjoy!

Princess Strawberry: Yeah, I hated having to kill off Grandpa, but he wouldn't really have been in the story anyway, so this kind-of ties up a loose end on Yuugi's part and helps get Yuugi and Yami together, too! Enjoy this chapter!

Rosz of the Angel: I'm glad you like the story so much. It really makes me happy to know that so many people really enjoy my story and look forward to updates. There'll be more time-lapses in later chapters. I don't want you guys to get bored!

The Dark Star Goddess: Well, I hope this update is soon enough for you. I'm glad you thought last chapter was cute.

rox: Well, here's another chapter for you. Glad you like this so far and I hope you keep enjoying it.

kiyoko-chan: Yep, I had to kill Grandpa. Sad, but useful in getting Yuugi and Yami closer. I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

agentpudge: Why are you grounded? Anyway, there will be more fluff in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

Madyamisam: That was a really cute review! I'm glad you liked the chapter. Here's another update for you!

Insanegoth: I'm glad you like the story so far. I don't know if there will be a sequel because their going to leave the school and have adventures in this story. But, we'll see. Anyway, enjoy!

            Just a reminder that I have an email list for updates of this story. Let me know and leave me your email if you want to be added. Well, I'm glad you guys enjoy this story so much. On with the chapter!

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Chapter 12: Realizations

            They both sat there, not sure what else to do. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. But before either of them could move to open it, it opened to reveal three worried looking friends. Ryou, Honda, and Jounouchi quickly entered the room.

            "Yuug? Yami? Are you two all right?" Jounouchi asked, a frown on his face. "Mrs. Cartner sent us here to check on you since you didn't show up for class and you never miss."

            "Actually, Mrs. Cartner sent Ryou," Honda piped in. "Jou and I just decided to tag along and she didn't say anything."

            "Are you two alright?" Ryou asked, taking a close look at them.

            'They both look a little flushed, and . . . has Yuugi been crying?' Ryou thought to himself, checking his friends. 'Other than that they seem to be okay.'

            Yami and Yuugi were still trying to get their minds working again and hadn't been able to respond to their friends. Yami was the first to shake himself awake and he blushed as a realization came to him. 'If they had come in just a minute earlier they would have seen me kissing Yuugi.' This realization caused him to blush and look away from his friends.

            Meanwhile, Yuugi had finally shaken himself awake as well and had come to the same realization. 'I still can't believe I did that. And what if they had walked in on it? I don't know how I would have explained that. And Jounouchi would probably never let us live it down.'

            "Hello? Yami? Yuugi? Anyone awake in there?"

            Yuugi jumped a little as Jounouchi waved a hand in front of his face, his other hand waving in front of Yami's. Yami didn't jump, be he did look a little startled, his eyes wider than usual and his breath more ragged.

            "We're awake." Yami responded first, frowning at Jounouchi for a moment. "And we're fine. We just didn't feel up to going to class."

            "Huh? Why not?" Honda asked, not catching the reluctance in Yami's voice.

            "Yeah? You guys never miss a class." Jounouchi added, a puzzled look on his face.

            Ryou moved closer to Yuugi, and sat on the bed next to him. Then he leaned closer and whispered, "Yuugi? What's wrong?"

            Yuugi just shook his head. He didn't really want to tell his friends, and Yami was obviously going to let him tell if and when he wanted. Ryou cocked his head to the side, watching his friend closely. 'Something major must have happened. Yuugi usually tells me what's bothering him.'

            "Will someone please tell us what's wrong?" Jounouchi asked, clearly frustrated.

            "It's nothing, Jou." Yuugi finally spoke, his voice soft and still a little hoarse from crying. "Really. We just didn't feel up to going to class today. Tell Mrs. Cartner we're sorry."

            Yami looked over at Yuugi, 'He must not want to tell them. Well, it's his choice. I wont say anything if he doesn't want me to.'

            "Well, if you're sure you're alright." Ryou said softly, standing again. "I guess we'll see you both at dinner."

            Yuugi nodded and Yami spoke. "Yeah, we'll see you at dinner. Sorry to worry you."

            Honda turned to leave, but Jounouchi wasn't willing to give up so easily, he took a step forward and opened his mouth to say something more, but Ryou put a hand over his mouth and pushed him toward the door.

            "But." Jounouchi tried to get out, but it was muffled by Ryou's hand.

            Ryou managed to push Jounouchi out the door and then closed it firmly behind him. Once out in the hall Jounouchi pulled away from Ryou and turned to glare at him.

            "What did you do that for?" He hissed, obviously angry.

            "They don't want to talk about it, Jou." Ryou replied softly. "Whatever is wrong, they don't want to tell us yet. Leave them alone."

            Jounouchi glared some more, then sighed. "Your right. I guess we can't force them to tell us."

            The three of them turned and walked down the hall, heading back to class. When they got there they informed the teacher that Yuugi and Yami had headaches and couldn't attend class. Mrs. Cartner simply nodded, although she had a skeptical look on her face.

            Back in their room neither Yami nor Yuugi had moved since their friends left. Yuugi stared down at his hands, a lost look on his face and a distant look in his eyes. Yami watched him out of the corner of his eye, not sure what to do or say. Finally, Yuugi sighed, and curled up on his bed, facing away from Yami.

            "Yuugi?" Yami asked softly, not sure what to do.

            "Just, leave me alone for a little bit, Yami." Yuugi replied, keeping his back to Yami.

            Yami nodded, and stood up. But he had only taken two steps toward the door when Yuugi called out to him.

            "Wait!" Yuugi said, sitting back up and facing him.

            There were tears flowing down his cheeks again. He looked lost, and his eyes were haunted.

            "I . . . I'm sorry. I don't know what to do. But I don't want to be alone right now."

            "I understand, Yuugi." Yami replied sympathetically.

            "It's just . . . he was my only family. He raised me since I was little . . . and I should have been there for him!" He finished, starting to sob again.

            Yami shook his head and moved back over to the bed. Sitting down and taking Yuugi into his arms once more. Yuugi sobbed into his shirt, soaking the already damp cloth. Yami just held him, letting him cry himself out, muttering soothing words and rubbing his back gently.

            When Yuugi's sobs quieted again Yami loosened his hold, giving Yuugi the opportunity to move away, but Yuugi continued to cling to him. Yami wasn't sure what to make of that, but decided that he could puzzle over the strange action later. Right now, Yuugi needed reassuring.

            "Yuugi. It's not your fault. What happened to your grandfather has nothing to do with you." Yami spoke softly and soothingly.

            Yuugi didn't respond. He continued to cling to Yami though, so Yami tightened his grip on him, holding him close. The tears seemed to have stopped, which Yami took as a good sign.

            "It's not you fault." Yami repeated again. "Yuugi, you really can't blame yourself for something that wasn't your fault."

            "I know." Yuugi finally whispered. "But I'm going to miss him."

            "I know." Yami replied. "But you should be happy that he's in a better place now. And I'm sure that wherever he is, he's proud of you."

            "You think so?" Yuugi asked, looking up at Yami hopefully.

            Yami smiled at him and nodded, then quickly kissed him on the forehead. Yuugi smiled back, then rested his head on Yami's chest, still making no move to pull away. Yami simply enjoyed the feel on Yuugi in his arms. 'He's so warm and he seems to fit so nicely.' Yami thought, then blushed at the turn his thoughts were taking again. 'Do I really like him like that?' He asked himself, then immediately answered. 'Yes, I do. But I don't know how he feels, so I'm not going to force him. For right now, this is enough.'

            Yuugi's thoughts were similar. 'It feels so nice to be in Yami's arms. He's so warm and comforting. I wish we could stay like this forever.' He sighed a little, forcing himself to admit his feeling. 'I really care about him. I . . . I think I love him. I wonder if he feels the same. He did kiss me, but that might not have meant anything. Oh well. Right now, this is enough. I just want him to hold me right now.'

            Yuugi thoughts slowed as he drifted off to sleep, still wrapped in Yami's arms. Yami noticed Yuugi's breathing even out and realized that his friend, and secret love, was asleep. He tried to lay Yuugi down, but when he tried to move Yuugi tightened his grip on him and whimpered a little. Yami sighed. 'I don't want to wake him up.' So he lay down on Yuugi's bed with Yuugi still wrapped in his arms. Yuugi snuggled closer and didn't wake. Yami rested his head on top of Yuugi's and relaxed.

            He tried to stay awake to enjoy the moment, but sleep finally claimed him and he drifted off.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

            Well, that was another chapter! I hope you all enjoyed the fluff! Please review?!


	13. Admitted Feelings

Disclaimer: If I really owned the show the episodes would be a lot longer and there would be a lot more magick. Since there isn't, I obviously don't own it.

WARNING: This story contains YAOI (male/male pairings). If you don't like it then don't read it. Don't complain to me because you have been warned.

            I wanted to get this chapter out, so I'll respond to reviews next chapter. Well, to make this short, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Chapter 13: Admitted Feelings

            Yami awoke to a feeling of contentment and warmth. He sighed and tightened his grip on the warmth next to him. Whatever he was holding shifted a little and he instantly snapped awake.

            At first all he could see was a blur of black and red. But his eyes soon adjusted and he realized that he was looking at hair. Spiked black hair with red tips. The object in his arms moved again and he looked down. His eyes widened as he realized it was Yuugi he was holding. He started to pull away when the events of the previous day returned. He relaxed again and smiled, gazing down at the sleeping angle in his arms.

            The boys face was serene; a small smile on his lips and his dark lashes resting gently on his pale cheeks. Yami leaned over and placed a gently kiss on his cheek then brushed the golden bangs from his face. He settled back down and soon drifted off to sleep again.

~~later~~

            Yuugi woke up slowly, not wanting to leave his peaceful dreams and return to the real world. He was warm and content and comfortable. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this safe and happy. He slowly opened his eyes and jumped a little in shock. His field of vision was filled with a wall.

            A wall wearing dark blue leather and moving up and down? He paused a moment, then shifted his gaze up and realized that he was looking at Yami's chest. He blushed. He was in Yami's arms. That was why he had felt so warm and secure. His thoughts of the night before came back to him and he blushed even harder. 'I'm in bed, with Yami, the man I've fallen in love with. I can't believe this is happening.'

            Yuugi tried to disentangle himself from Yami's arms so that he could get up, but Yami just tightened his grip on him, snuggling closer and sighing in his sleep. Yuugi found his face pushed up against Yami's muscular chest, his mouth only a few inches from the older boys mouth. He froze completely, his mind refusing to work.

            He was saved from having to do anything when Yami sighed again and slowly opened his eyes. He gazed around for a moment, then his eyes fell on Yuugi. He blushed as he realized the awkward position they were in. He quickly released Yuugi and moved away. Yuugi, blushing as well, moved away as well, quickly swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and standing.

            Yami watched him as Yuugi stretched slowly and then made his way over to the chest at the foot of his bed. Yuugi opened it and pulled out a pair of dark gray leggings and a dark blue tunic. Yami slowly got out of the bed, moving over to his chest and pulling out a pair of dark purple leggings and a black tunic. He stood back up and glanced over at Yuugi. Yuugi blushed and looked quickly away, apparently he had been watching Yami and was embarrassed at being caught.

            "Yuugi, you don't have to be embarrassed." Yami assured him, smiling. "Nothing happened last night. I was just trying to comfort you, that's all."

            Yuugi looked back up at him in shock for a moment, then his face fell and he sat down heavily on his bed. Yami grimaced, 'Good one, Yami. He probably forgot about his grandfather and you had to go and remind him about it. Just great.'

            "Yuugi, I . . ." Yami started, but Yuugi just shook his head, not looking up.

            "It's alright, Yami. I just forgot. I can't believe I forgot. He raised me and I forgot about him a day after he died. I can't believe I did that." Yuugi spoke softly, almost to himself.

            "Yuugi." Yami spoke comfortingly. "There's nothing wrong with forgetting a bad event for a little while."

            Yuugi simply shook his head, his shoulders starting to shake again. Yami went to him and sat down next to him. Gathering the younger boy into his arms. Yuugi started to pull away, but Yami wouldn't let him and he finally gave up and just cried into Yami's shoulder. Yami held him and let him cry himself out again. Yuugi calmed down quicker than he had earlier and Yami let him sit up as he wiped his eyes.

            "Yuugi, I'm really sorry for you loss. I know your grandfather meant a lot to you and from what you told me he was a great man. I'm really sorry."

            "I know. He was a great man. And my only family." Yuugi replied, then smiled slightly. "I remember when I was little I used to pull pranks on him. One in particular involved honey and saw dust. I rigged a bowl of honey to fall on him when he came in the door and then I could throw the saw dust on him. Unfortunately he was already in the house when I rigged it and he caught me. He startled me and I wound up bumping the door and getting the honey on myself. It took almost three hours to get all of the honey out of my hair."

            "That would have been interesting to see." Yami replied, smiling back at him. "Yuugi, it's better to remember those that we've lost in a good light. If you try to remember all of the good memories, it won't hurt as much. I have experience there."

            "Thank you, Yami." Yuugi replied, smiling up at him.

            Yami looked away for a moment, not sure how to say what he wanted to say next. He struggled to find the right words, but couldn't think of anything. Finally, he sighed and gave up. 'Just say it.' He told himself. He turned back to Yuugi, and paused again.

            "Yuugi," He started, taking a deep breath. "I realized something last night, and I'm not sure how you're going to react to it."

            "What is it, Yami?" Yuugi asked, his head tilted to the side.]

            'He looks so cute like that. Like an innocent child.' Yami thought, swallowing hard.

            "Yuugi, I . . . I love you." Yami finally got out, then held his breath, waiting for Yuugi's reaction.

            Yuugi just sat there for a moment, a shocked look on his face. Then he smiled.

            "That's good, Yami." He replied, smiling up at the older boy. "Because I realized that I love you, too."

            'He what?!' Yami thought, surprised. 'He loves me? But how? When? Why?' His thoughts raced around in circles for a few minutes and he shook his head, trying to ward off the approaching headache.

            "Yuugi? Are you sure?" Yami finally asked, still trying to sort things out.

            Instead of saying anything, Yuugi quickly reached up and pulled Yami down into a deep kiss. Yami stiffened in surprise, then melted into the kiss. But before he could really respond to it, Yuugi pulled away.

            "Is that enough of an answer?" Yuugi asked, smiling up at him.

            "More than enough." Yami replied.

            He reached forward to pull Yuugi into another kiss, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Yuugi giggled and Yami sighed. He stood up and went to the door. He opened it to find Jounouchi.

            "Jou?" Yuugi asked, standing up as well. "What are you doing here?"

            "I came to see if you were going to join us for dinner." Jounouchi replied, smiling ruefully.

            "We'll be there in a few minutes, Jou." Yami replied.

            "Oh, alright. Well, I'll see you there then." Jounouchi replied, turning away and moving off down the hall.

            Yami closed the door behind him and turned to face Yuugi. "Well, shall we get changed and join our friends?"

            "I guess so." Yuugi replied, turning around and pulling his tunic over his head.

            Yami blushed as he watched Yuugi, then turned and started to change as well.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

            Well, there was another chapter of fluff! Next chapter will have more magick and action. Please review?!!


	14. Exam Preparation

Disclaimer: If I really owned the show the episodes would be a lot longer and there would be a lot more magick. Since there isn't, I obviously don't own it.

WARNING: This story contains YAOI (male/male pairings). If you don't like it then don't read it. Don't complain to me because you have been warned.

            Hey everyone. It's me again! Sorry I waited so late in the week to post anything. Anyways, like I said last chapter, I'm going to be responding to two chapters worth of reviews. So, here goes.

Chapter 12 Responses:

agentpudge: How do you get a 4.6 GPA? My schools always used a 4 point scale and a 4.0 was really the highest you could get. Anyway, I think that was a sucky reason to ground you. Oh well. I'm glad you liked the Yami/Yuugi fluff. Hope you enjoy the action in this chapter.

Cyberkat: Glad you liked it!

AngelsKitten: Yeah, I know that Bakura, Seto, and Shizuka haven't shown up yet. Don't worry, their coming. Bakura and Seto will be in the story soon. Shizuka will be a little while longer. Anyway, glad you enjoy the story so far!

Insanegoth: Bakura and Seto are coming soon. Yes, Bakura and Ryou are going to be a pair. I still haven't decided if Jou will be with Seto or Mai. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Kitty-Yasha: I'm glad you liked the fluff scenes. I've actually never written anything like that before. I usually write action not romance and fluff. Anyway, I'm glad you liked it. Here's another chapter for you!

Gin Ryu-chan: I'm glad you liked it. Here's another chapter!

Wolfspeaker: Sorry this took so long to update. I might have to cut back to only once a week until the summer. Anyway, here's another chapter!

The Dark Star Goddess: Well, here's another chapter. I hope you like it!

Tjay Motou: Glad you liked the fluff. Here's another chapter!

I love Yugi and Davis: Yes, I'm still trying to decide if I'm going to put Jou with Seto or Mai. I'm getting request for both. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!

crazy DOOM kitten: Well, I'm glad you like the chapters so far. I hope you like this one too!

Kiwi Walpole: Actually that's a really good suggestion. I like it. I'll see if I can't work it in later. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!

Princess Strawberry: Glad you liked the fluffiness. Here's another chapter for my loyal fans!

randomasdf: I've been meaning to ask. Why did you pick that name? It's really weird. No offense, I just think it's really unusual. Anyway, I'm glad you like my story so much. Here's another chapter for you!

Rosz of the Angel: Glad you like this so much. Here's another chapter for you to enjoy!

rox: Congratulations. I'll have to check out your work. Enjoy the chapter!

Trickster Priestess: Well, I'm getting requests for both Jou/Mai and Seto/Jou pairings. I'm still deciding, but I haven't decided yet. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Madyamisam: Skippy the Bush Kangaroo? I haven't heard of that one. Anyway, thanks for reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you have the others.

Unica: Glad you like the story so far. And as for who Jou's going to be with, I still haven't decided. Although, both Jou and Seto are water elements, so that might be interesting. Well, here's another chapter!

Chapter 13 Responses:

Princess Strawberry: Glad you liked that chapter! I really enjoyed writing it! Here's the next chapter too!

agentpudge: That's okay. I'm glad you like the story so much anyway. Here's another update!

giggleplex: WOW! Thanks a lot! That's, like, the best compliment I could get. That someone would be inspired by my story to do something similar. Thanks! I'll email you soon about Mercedes Lackey. I haven't read all of her stuff yet, but she's great! Anyway, thanks again for the compliment and here's another chapter for you!

Wolfspeaker: Glad you like the story. Here's another update!

u don't wanna noe: Glad you like this so much! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

The Dark Star Goddess: Arguing again? Oh well. Glad you enjoyed that chapter. Here's another one for you!

Rosz of the Angel: You get to find out how the others take it in this chapter. I don't go into much detail, but you get to see how they react. Anyway, I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

Insanegoth: Here's the magickal action you asked for. I was going to write more anyway. I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

kiyoko-chan: Glad you liked the fluffiness. I've never written fluffiness before. I hope you like this chapter too!

I luv Yugi and Kurt so: There will be more fluff. But not as much as I just did. I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

Dark Lady Setsuna: Well, Bakura's coming up soon! I'll try not to make you wait too much longer. But this is going to be a long story, so I don't everything to happen in the beginning. It's coming though!

Saturn: More of Yami's past revealed in the next few chapters. Keep reading to find out!

            Well, I guess that's enough notes and all. On with the chapter!

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Chapter 14: Exam Preparation

            It had been several months since Yami and Yuugi had admitted their feelings to each other. They hadn't told their friends for several days But Ryou, being the more observant of the three, finally pulled Yuugi and Yami aside and asked what was going on. Yuugi had sighed and finally admitted how he and Yami felt about each other. They hadn't known what to expect from Ryou, but were surprised when Ryou hugged Yuugi and smiled. Telling them that he was happy for them.

            Encouraged by Ryou's reaction, they had revealed what had been going on to Jounouchi and Honda. Honda had sat in stunned silence for a minute, then smiled and wished them well. Jounouchi had immediately threatened Yami that if he hurt Yuugi he would beat him up. Yuugi had laughed and assured Jounouchi that Yami would never hurt him and Yami had agreed whole-heartedly.

Nothing had changed amongst the friends after that. They still had duels in Jounouchi's room about once a week. Yami had started helping Yuugi to train Jou and Jounouchi was improving greatly. Yuugi and Yami dueled the most and they each won half the time. The friends all agreed that it was a pretty even match-up when Yami and Yuugi dueled.

            It was only about a month until they all had to take the tests that would tell them whether they could move to the next level or not. Jounouchi, as usual, was confident that he would pass no matter what, but Yuugi, Ryou, and Honda knew that he would be freaking out the week before the tests. Yami wasn't sure what to expect, so he was nervous, but confident as always. Ryou, Honda, and Yuugi all used as much of their spare time as possible to study for them.

            "Hey, Yuug." Jounouchi spoke up from his position sprawled on Yuugi's bed. "How about a duel?"

            "We're supposed to be study, dufus." Honda replied from his spot on Yami's bed.

            "Maybe later, Jou." Yuugi replied kindly, before turning back to helping Ryou.

            They were all gathered in Yami and Yuugi's room. Jounouchi's room was too small to use for group studying. The room Honda and Ryou shared was large enough, but they all agreed that Yami's and Yuugi's room was the quietest and best place to study undisturbed. Jounouchi had claimed Yuugi's bed as soon as they entered, while Honda had taken Yami's. Yami was seated at his desk, reviewing his notes. And Yuugi was currently helping Ryou who was lying on the floor.

            After several more minutes of studying, Ryou closed the book he was working on and stretched. "So, what do you guys want to do next?"

            "Anything, as long as we can go outside and do it." Honda replied instantly, slamming his book closed.

            "How about Attack Skills?" Jounouchi joined in, his eyes shinning brightly.

            "I don't know." Yuugi said. "Do you think we should try that without one of the teachers nearby?"

            "I think it will be okay, Yuugi." Yami assured him. "We'll only practice our basic attacks. How's that sound?"

            "Great!" Honda and Jounouchi shouted at the same time, jumping up.

            Ryou, Jounouchi, and Honda went to their rooms to put away their books and notes and then they all met outside the building. They talked it over and decided that the indoor training room was the best place to practice since it had shields that would protect the rest of the school from any accidents.

            Once inside they separated from each other. They would practice alone first, to warm-up, then they would pair up. Yami and Yuugi moved off to the far side of the room, Jounouchi to the right of the door, Ryou to the left, and Honda stayed near the door.

            'What should I start with first?' Yuugi thought. 'I know, how about simple fireballs? That should be a good warm-up. He formed a small ball of fire in his palm and practiced tossing it from hand to hand. Finally he threw it at the nearest wall. He watched as the wall flared yellow-orange and absorbed the attack easily before returning to normal. He charged up a few more balls of fire and chucked them at the wall before moving on to firerain.

            Yami watched Yuugi out of the corner of his eye while warming-up as well. He started with a firebolt, which the wall easily absorbed, then moved on to flame sheets. He sent them dancing around himself, keeping far enough away so that they wouldn't burn him. 'Yuugi's getting better. He can put more energy into the attacks, and his accuracy seems to be improving.' Yami thought to himself, smirking slightly.

            "Hey, Yuug! Ready to spar yet?" Jounouchi called from the other side of the room.

            Yuugi canceled the attack he had been about to cast and turned. "If everyone else is."

            "We're ready." Ryou replied, moving up next to Honda.

            "Alright. We're going to have to take turns since we have an odd number of people. Who want to sit out first?" Yami spoke up, looking around at each of them.

            "I will." Honda spoke up. "I want to warm-up some more anyway."

            "Alright." Yuugi said, then suggested. "Jou, how about you and I pair up and Yami and Ryou can pair up for now."

            They all nodded. Yami went over to Ryou and Jounouchi ran over to Yuugi. Yuugi smiled, Jounouchi was always eager to do anything that actually involved the practical application of magick. Anything theoretical though, and he total spaced out.

            "You can go first, Jou." Yuugi stated. "But we should keep the attacks at low power."

            "No problem, Yuug." Jounouchi assured him, grinning.

            Yuugi set himself, and watched Jounouchi carefully, waiting for him to attack. Since the fire element was relatively weak against the water element, he would have to be careful. 'But that's okay.' Yuugi thought, smirking to himself. 'I love a challenge almost as much as Yami does.'

            Jounouchi stated with a waterspout. He reached back his arm, and when he flung it forward he sent a large, but low-level blast at Yuugi. He smiled, thinking he had caught Yuugi by surprise, but the smile turned into a frown when Yuugi raised a hand and the stream of water evaporated an inch from it.

            "Good move, Yuug. But lets see you deal with this!" Jounouchi called out, sending another stream of water at Yuugi.

            'What's he doing?' Yuugi thought, superheating the air in front of him to evaporate the water again. He got his answer as a drop of water fell on his nose. He flinched in surprise, then looked up. A large cloud had formed over him and was starting to pour rain down on him. He grimaced. He really hated getting wet.

            He quickly shunted his energy into creating a low-level heat shield around himself to at least warm the water up. He glared at Jounouchi then sent an attack of his own at his "opponent". A sheet of flame appeared around the laughing Jounouchi. He yelped in surprise and quickly shifted the cloud over himself to put out the flames that were getting closer than he liked. They weren't really hot enough to give him more than a first-degree burn if they touched, but that still hurt.

            Quickly, before Jounouchi could send the cloud back at him Yuugi sent a large ball of fire at him. Jounouchi yelped again and dodged to the right. Yuugi laughed as his friend hit the deck. Jounouchi glared at him, then smirked. Yuugi had less than a second to brace himself for the blast of water that hit him in the back.

            "Jou!" He shouted, the blast of water knocking him off his feet.

            "Ha ha! I win, Yuug!" Jounouchi crowed, leaping up and dancing around.

            Yuugi glared playfully at him, then started laughing.

"Jou, you might want to put that out!" He called, still on the floor.

"Huh? Put out what?" Jounouchi replied, then he realized that the tips of his hair was on fire. "Ahhh!! Put it out! Put it out!"

The others looked up at the commotion and started laughing as well. Jounouchi ran around in circles, slapping at the growing flames. Yuugi finally took pity on him and called the flame to himself. It disappeared as soon as it landed on his hand. Everyone else was still laughing. Honda was laughing so hard that he was rolling on the ground.

"Ah, shut up Honda!" Jounouchi called, blushing. "It wasn't that funny!"

"Yes it was!" Honda called back.

Jounouchi glared, then ignored him.

"Sorry, Jou." Yuugi called, finally getting up. "But that was pretty funny. And you should have noticed it sooner."

"Yeah yeah." Jounouchi replied.

"Ready to switch guys?" Ryou asked.

"Sure." Yuugi replied. "I'll sit this next one out. I want to dry off anyway."

"I'll spar with Yami." Honda spoke up.

Ryou nodded and moved over to the still disgruntled Jounouchi. Yuugi moved as far away from the combatants as he could and started to dry himself off. He heated the air around himself to dry off quicker.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

            We'll see the other's duels next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review?!


	15. Bad Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

WARNING: This story contains YAOI (male/male pairings)!! If you don't like it, then don't read it.

Responses:

Kitty-Yasha: I'm glad you liked that scene. It was fun to write. I laughed too. Yami and Yuugi will spar later and Bakura and Seto will show up in a couple chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

agentpudge: Thanks for the compliment. Sorry I haven't posted for a while. I forgot that Honors and AP classes changed the scale. I took Honors classes too, but I only got straight A's one semester in High School. Anyway, here's another chapter for you!

Insanegoth: Sorry, but there won't be any lemons. I don't know how to write them and my mother is monitoring this story. There is more magick action though! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Princess Strawberry: Glad you liked the chapter. Hope you enjoy this one too!

The Dark Star Goddess: Glad you two could agree on something. I hope you both enjoy this chapter too!

giggleplex: Your lucky you have Spring Break right now. My Spring Break isn't until April 21. Thank you for sending that email. It was entertaining! Here's another chapter for you!

Yami's Girl710: Thanks for reviewing. Bakura and Seto will show up in a couple of chapters. I don't know if I should pair Seto with Jou or not. I'm leaning towards yes, though. Anyway, here's another chapter for you!

VegetasGurl: Thanks for the compliment. I'm glad you like my characterization of Yami. Here's another chapter for you!

Tjay Motou: There will be more fluff, but this story is going to be more action than fluff.

Aluana: Sorry for not posting another chapter until now. I'm trying to work on it as much as possible. Hope you like this chapter!

Madyamisam: Sorry, but I live in the US, so I don't know about Skippy. Anyway, I'm leaning toward pairing Seto with Jou. We'll all have to wait and see. Hope you like this chapter!

Well, here's another update. I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner. Well, on with the chapter!

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Chapter 15: Bad Memories

As he dried off Yuugi began to feel more comfortable. He leaned against the wall behind him and positioned himself so that he could see both sparing matches at the same time. 'Yami will probably beat Honda. Honda's good, but Yami just has more practice with combative magick. He's better than I am, too. As for Jou and Ryou: that's anyone's match. Jou doesn't have the greatest concentration, but Ryou doesn't really like to hurt anyone or anything and tends to hold back on his attacks.' Yuugi thought to himself about the possible outcomes of the matches between his friends.

            Jounouchi, still looking upset, faced Ryou. He put a hand behind his back and formed a small bubble of water. 'I'll show them. I beat Yuug and I can beat the rest of them too.' His train of thought was derailed by a sudden blast of wind aimed straight at his chest. It knocked him backward a little ways before he could recover.

            "Hey!" He shouted at Ryou.

            "Sorry, Jou. I thought you were ready to start." Ryou replied.

            Jounouchi gritted his teeth, then sent the bubble, which he had managed to hold onto, straight toward Ryou. Ryou's face registered surprise for a moment, then he held out both hands and formed a barrier of solid air in front of himself. Jounouchi grinned as the bubble burst, then seemed to reform. Only this time, it reformed around Ryou.

            Yuugi laughed softly. Ryou was now encased in a bubble, effectively at Jounouchi's mercy. Or so it seemed. 'That might have worked against a pyro, shadow, or illumancer, but not against a geomancer or aeromancer. Ryou can get out of there easily, if he thinks about it.'

            Ryou looked around himself in shock. He'd forgotten about this type of attack, so he hadn't expected it at all. He had to get out of the bubble fast, before Jounouchi could attack him again. He concentrated on the air immediately outside the bubble. When he felt it respond, he smiled a little, then forced it to disappear, creating a small vacuum around the bubble. The bubble expanded outward rapidly, then burst, freeing Ryou, although he got wet in the process. 'But that isn't as much of a detriment to me as it would be for Yami or Yuugi.' He thought, almost laughing at the shocked expression on Jounouchi's face.

            Yuugi laughed again, then turned his attention to Honda and Yami. Yami had attacked first, creating a medium sized fireball and flinging it at Honda to gauge his reaction time. Honda had countered by forcing the rock of the floor in front of him to rise up to form a thick wall. The fireball had scorched the rock where it hit, but hadn't reached its target. Honda had then made a move before Yami could attack again. Honda called some up a couple fist-sized stones and flung then at his friend like you would a snowball. Yami ducked the first stone, but the second one hit his shoulder. He grunted, but recovered and sent a quick firebolt at Honda.

            Honda managed to dodge it. He made a quick gesture with his wrists and moved to the side. Yami yelped in surprise as vines appeared through the floor and surrounded his legs. He tried to move and almost fell. Yuugi almost fell over from laughing so hard. Yami glared at him for a moment, then closed his eyes. A fiery aura formed around him and the vines started to shrivel from the heat.

            Honda reacted by creating an earthquake. Yuugi gripped the wall to stay standing, and Ryou and Jounouchi struggled for footing as the ground tossed around them. Yami couldn't maintain his balance since he was still wrapped in the vines and fell on is side.

            "Watch it Honda!" Jounouchi called, shaking his fist at him.

            "Sorry!" Honda called, smiling back.

            While Yami was momentarily shocked Honda formed more vines around his body, almost completely encasing him in vines. Yami struggled reflexively and Honda smirked at him.

            "What are you going to do now?" He taunted.

            Yami glared back. He had hit his head on the floor when he fell and his headache wasn't helping his disposition. Combined with his embarrassment at being outmaneuvered so far and you had one very upset pyromancer. He looked up at Honda's smirking face and saw a different face entirely as his memory found a similar event from the past.

~*~"What's the matter, Yami? I would have expected better from you. What are you going to do now?" Seto asked, smirking at his momentarily helpless opponent.~*~

            The memory pushed him over the edge. He wouldn't lose. Yami growled, his eyes flashing, and torched the vines surrounding him. He scrambled to his feet. He started to form a fireball. It grew in power and size.

            Yuugi watched for a moment, frozen. He had never seen Yami this angry before. 'I have to do something.'

            "Yami stop!" He called, rushing forward.

            Yami didn't even respond, he just focused on Honda, who was looking very nervous.

            "Hey, I was just kidding." He tried to calm his friend, backing slowly away. "Come on Yami. It's no bid deal."

            Ryou and Jounouchi watched from the other side of the room. They could sense the amount of power Yami was pouring into his attack. Jounouchi prepared a water shield, ready to form it around Honda if Yami attacked. He wasn't sure if it would be powerful enough to stop the attack, but it would at least deplete its power.

            Yuugi rushed up to Yami. He grabbed the arm holding the fireball. He could feel the heat coming off the ball, but ignored it.

            "Yami. That's enough." He tried again, pleading. "It was just practice."

            Yami turned to face the boy holding onto his arm and seem to snap out his daze. He blinked, then realized what he was doing. He stared at Yuugi in shock, banishing the fireball. Yuugi breathed a sigh a relief, smiling up at Yami.

            Yami looked away, ashamed. "I'm sorry Honda." He called.

            "It's alright man. But I think that's enough for right now."

            "I agree." Ryou said, coming up to them. "Are you alright, Yami?"

            "Fine." Yami muttered, then he pulled away from Yuugi and walked away.

            Yuugi glanced at his friends. Ryou nodded towards Yami. Yuugi nodded back and then chased after his boyfriend. Yami had just reached the door when Yuugi caught up to him. He didn't acknowledge the other boys presence, just kept walking. Yuugi simply followed him, not sure what to say.

            Yami headed for the room he shared with Yuugi, lost in his own thoughts. 'I can't believe I almost did that. I could have seriously hurt Honda. If Yuugi hadn't stopped me I would have attacked him for something that wasn't even his fault.' He opened the door to their room and flopped face-down on his bed.

            Yuugi closed the door as he came in. Yami was lying on his bed, back to Yuugi. 'What happened?' Yuugi asked. 'Everything was fine, then Yami just seemed to lose it.'

            "Yami?" He asked, moving over to the older boy. "Are you alright?"

            "I'm sorry, Yuugi." Yami replied, not answering the question. "I don't know what happened, but I'm sorry."

            "You didn't really do anything wrong, Yami." Yuugi soothed him, sitting down on the side of his boyfriend's bed and rubbing his back. "We all lose our temper sometimes, and Honda can be a little annoying. And you didn't answer my question."

            Yami turned his head and smirked at Yuugi. "You don't give up, do you?"

            "Nope." Yuugi replied brightly, earning a small chuckle from the older boy. "So, are you alright?"

            Yami shook his head, then turned onto his side so he could look at Yuugi. "I'll be fine. I just hope Honda forgives me for almost barbequing him. It wasn't even him I was mad at."

            "Don't worry about Honda, he's probably already forgiven you." Yuugi assured him. "And, if you weren't angry at Honda, then who were you angry at?"

            "Someone else." Yami replied, reluctant to talk about it.

            "Someone from Kami?" Yuugi asked, knowing that Yami didn't like to talk about his old school.

            Yami's face registered surprise, "How did you . . ." Then he shook his head and side. "Nevermind. Yes, someone from Kami."

            "Who?" Yuugi asked simply. 'Whatever happened there must have been pretty bad if he almost fried Honda because he was remembering someone else.'

            "I don't want to talk about it." Yami replied, rolling onto this back putting his hands behind his head and looking up at the ceiling.

            "Yami, it might help if you talk about it." Yuugi tried again, hoping to break through the wall Yami had put up.

            "Maybe another time." Yami replied. "Not right now."

            Yuugi frowned for a moment, then smiled to himself as an idea formed. Before Yami could react he spread himself out next to his boyfriend and rested his head on the other boy's shoulder.

            Then he looked up at the older boy, his eyes wide, and, giving his best pleading look asked, "Please?"

            Yami had looked down at Yuugi in surprise when he felt the other boy lay down beside him, so he received the full effect of Yuugi's gaze. He immediately felt his resolve wavering. He looked away quickly, but it was too late. He knew that Yuugi would win, but could be stubborn and hold out for a little longer.

            "Yami?" Yuugi asked softly, still giving him a pleading look.

            Yami finally caved and glanced back down at the smaller boy beside him. "I hate you." He said, but he smiled to show he didn't really mean it.

            "I know." Yuugi responded readily, smiling back. "So, are you going to tell me?"

            Yami shook his head, then looked away again and sighed. "Alright. His name was Seto. He was my rival back at Kami. He was also my lover up until I left. I cared about him, but he had a way of getting under my skin and really making me mad. What Honda said, was almost exactly the same thing that Seto had said once."

            "Why did you leave?" Yuugi asked, genuinely curious.

            "It just wasn't a very good atmosphere at Kami." Yami replied, not ready to tell Yuugi everything.

            Yuugi nodded his head and snuggled closer to Yami. Yami smiled down at him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. They were both content to stay that way for the rest of the night, but if they didn't show up for dinner their friends would worry even more. Besides, Yami wanted to apologize to Honda again. So they finally broke apart and headed down to the dinning hall to eat.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

            Well, what did you guys think? I talked more about Yami's past! Please review?!


	16. Announcement

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Really wish I did though.

WARNING: This story contains YAOI (male/male relationships). If you don't like, then don't read. You have been warned.

Responses:

Kitty-Yasha: Glad you like the story so much. This chapter has a lot more about Yami's past. I hope you enjoy it!

rox: Glad you liked the chapter. Hope you like this one too!

Sheyna: Well, your questions will be answered in this chapter. Yami's past is revealed. You didn't offend me. I realize this is moving kind-of slow. It's starting to pick-up though and the other will be the next chapter. Enjoy!

sammis: Glad you liked it. Here's another chapter for you!

Tjay Motou: I'm glad you liked that chapter. I hope you enjoy this one too!

agentpudge: Glad you like Yami's and Seto's relationship. There is a plot, it just hasn't surfaced yet; sorry. I'm glad you're still enjoying the story. And sorry I made you wait so long, I've been having trouble sitting down and writing. Well, here's another chapter!

Saturn: Well, you didn't have to wait too long. Here's another chapter for you! And lots more of Yami's past, too!

            I'm really glad you guys still like this. As I promised a while ago, Yami's past is finally revealed. The story is starting to pick up now too! Well, enjoy the chapter!

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Chapter 16: Announcement

            It had been several months since Yami had confided some of his past to Yuugi. Yami had apologized to Honda, who had forgiven him. They had all managed to pass their year-end tests, although Honda and Jounouchi had come close to having to repeat a year. So, Yami and Yuugi were in their final year of study, and Jounouchi, Honda, and Ryou were in their fifth year. Yami and Yuugi had more free time as they had two fewer courses. They no longer had Meditation or Magickal Theory. However, they had more to work on in their other classes.

            One day, as Yami and Yuugi were just sitting down to dinner with their friends the schoolmaster, Mr. Yurikson, entered the room. He got immediate attention since he was rarely seen by any of the students unless they were in trouble. The room got very quiet, and he smiled slightly.

            "I have an announcement to make. In a few months time there will be a tournament held. We will be pitting our best students against another school in several types of magickal contests. There will be competitions at all levels of study, but the largest ones will be for those in their final year. Your teachers will be selecting their best students to participate. And I expect all participants to do their best." Mr. Yurikson's strong voice carried throughout the room.

            "Which school are you competing against?" One student asked.

            "Our opponent is Kami Academy." Mr. Yurikson replied, then turned and left the room.

            Yuugi turned to glance at Yami, who seemed to be frozen in place. His eyes were wide and his face blank. The room around them burst into frantic conversation, but Yami still didn't move.

            "Yami?" Yuugi asked softly, placing a hand on his arm.

            "Hey, Yami. What's the matter? You look like someone hit in the back of the head with a board." Jounouchi commented, starting to fill his plate with food.

            Yami just continued to stare into space, deep in thought. 'Why Kami? Why couldn't it have been any other school? I'll have to face Seto again. And Bakura and Marik might be there as well. Why now? Why couldn't they have held this next year when I'm already gone?'

His thoughts swirled round and round in his head until a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, startling him out of his thoughts. He looked down and saw Yuugi looking up at him with his arms still firmly around his waist. Yuugi's eyes were sympathetic and encouraging.

"Yuugi?" Yami asked, reaching out a hand and brushing the boys bangs back from his face.

"It'll be alright, Yami." Yuugi assured him with a smile.

Yami simply nodded, grateful that Yuugi was there for him. He smiled hesitantly back, then looked up at the others. Honda and Jounouchi had already started eating, but Ryou was watching Yami with concern. Yami sighed and looked away. Yuugi let him go and sat up, glancing over at Ryou and the others before looking back at Yami.

Yami stood. "I'm not hungry. I'm going back to our room." Then he turned and left.

Yuugi watched him leave, concern written on his face. 'Yami, I hope you'll be all right. I know you don't need this right now.' He thought.

"Yuugi?" Ryou asked, concerned for both of his friends.

"It's alright, Ryou. I think Yami's just tired from earlier. We were practicing summoning groups of elements and Yami decided to show off and summon two dozen of them." Yuugi replied, not wanting the others to worry about Yami. "I'm sure he'll be fine after a little rest."

"Alright." Ryou nodded his head, but didn't look too convinced.

"Come on, Yuug." Jounouchi spoke up. "Better grab something before we eat it all."

Yuugi looked at the food on the table, suddenly not hungry. He looked over to where Yami had exited, his eyes showing concern. Then he plastered a smile on his face and turned back to the others.

"I'm not that hungry either, guys. I'll just take some food for me and Yami to eat later and then go to bed."

He pulled a small leather bag from his belt and started to put some food in it. He wrapped a couple of meat pies in napkins and stuffed them in the bag, then added a few rolls and a couple apples. Then he sealed the bag, moved his hand in a circle around it, and it disappeared in a small flicker of flame.

"Hey, how'd you do that, Yuugi?" Honda asked, looking up curiously.

"Huh?" Yuugi asked, surprised, then laughed a little. "Oh, we learned how to create safety bubbles on the elemental plane so we can store things. It makes it easier to take lots of supplies with you on long trips. The bag I used was magickly protected against fire so it will stay safe, and the food will stay warm too."

"Cool!" Jounouchi said around a mouthful of pudding. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

"You'll learn it next year, Jou." Yuugi replied, looking toward the door again. "I don't think I could really teach you since you would be using a different plane anyway. I'll see you guys later."

He stood quickly and headed for the door. His friends watched him leave, concern on their faces.

"What was that about?" Honda asked.

"Isn't it obvious, Honda?" Jounouchi asked, then finished with amazing insight. "He's worried about Yami. His excuse of Yami just being tired was just so we wouldn't worry."

His two friends stared at him surprise.

"What!?" He asked defensively.

"Wow, Jou." Ryou finally spoke up. "I never knew you were that observant."

"Yeah, well it doesn't take a genius to . . . hey!" Jounouchi finally realized what Ryou had said.

"Sorry, Jou. But it's true." Ryou replied, smiling at his friend.

"He's right, Jou." Honda piped in.

Meanwhile, Yuugi was making his way up the stairs. 'I hope Yami did go to the room. Otherwise he could be anywhere.' He thought as he reached the top floor. He walked down the hall and quietly opened the door. He sighed in relief when he saw Yami lying face-down on his bed.

"Yami?" He asked softly, in case the other really was asleep.

Yami turned his head a little to look up at Yuugi. Yuugi almost gasped. Yami's eyes were red, and tears slipped down his cheeks. Yuugi had never seen Yami cry before. He quickly closed the door and sat down on the bed next to Yami, helping the other boy sit up and holding him tightly. Yami hugged him back and cried quietly on his shoulder for a few minutes.

"Yami?" Yuugi asked again when Yami loosened his hold and his crying lessened. "Are you alright?"

Yami didn't answer for a second, then he finally sighed and looked at Yuugi. "I don't know."

"What's wrong? I know you didn't like your old school, but what could possibly have been bad enough to make you break down at hearing that we'll be competing against some of their students?" Yuugi asked, hoping maybe this time Yami would open up to him.

Yami sighed again. "It's not so much the people I'm afraid to face. It's the memories that seeing them will bring back."

"Maybe if you tell me about it I can help."

Yami smiled slightly at Yuugi and nodded. "Alright. You know that my parents died when I was young. Well, the guardian they left me with didn't really care about me. He just wanted to use my power to increase his own. He was a fairly weak mage. He was a geomancer and couldn't do much more than create small shields and predict earthquakes. He sent me to Kami in the hopes that I would learn enough to be able to help him achieve more power. He wanted to rule the kingdom, and he thought that if I learned enough at Kami, that he could twist me to his will and I would help him become king."

Yami paused a moment to take a deep breath. Yuugi had moved closer and was resting his head on the older boys shoulder, his arm around his back, giving what comfort he could. 'Yami never told me any of this before. He never even hinted at it.' He thought, squeezing his boyfriend's shoulders lightly.

"Anyway, I knew about his plans for me. He wasn't exactly the smartest person and couldn't keep secrets well. He petty much told me his plans. Well, once I was at Kami I thought that I could learn enough to be able to overpower him when he came for me. I worked really hard to increase my power. I managed to ascend to the top of my class and stayed there the whole time I was at Kami. The other students didn't like me much. Most of them were from very wealthy families and the fact that I had no parents and was raised by a poor charlatan mage caused them to look down at me. I did make a few friends, but I think they were more interested in my power than in me."

Yami looked down at Yuugi, gaining strength from his lovers caring expression. He gazed into Yuugi's sympathetic eyes, and couldn't help but smile a little.

"I told you a while ago that I was in love with Seto. He was one of my friends and also my rival in power as I told you. I also befriended a boy named Bakura and a boy named Marik. Bakura and Marik weren't nearly as strong as Seto or I were, but Bakura was good at illusions and Marik could cast almost every spell ever created. Seto is an aquamancer, so he tended to think that if he could at least get as strong as me, he could beat me easily since fire is weak against water. Bakura is a shadowmancer and he has a special interest in the dark arts. He used to love reading about necromancy and I wouldn't be surprised if he hasn't learned at least some of the craft, even if it is forbidden. He actually looks a lot like Ryou. The same silver hair and brown eyes, although his eyes have some red to them. Marik is an aeromancer and is very good at casting spells on objects to give them special properties."

            Yami looked off into space, picturing his one-time friends, before shaking his head. "Anyway, those were my friends. We would hang-out together and practice on each other. All of them will probably be at the tournament."

            "Were they in the same level as you?" Yuugi asked curiously.

            "Yes. They were all sixth level."

            "But wouldn't they have graduated by now then?"

            "No. Kami has seven levels instead of six. So they would be in their final year, same as us."

            "Oh." Yuugi replied. "But what made you leave the school? I know you said you wanted to learn more techniques, but there had to be something else."

            "There was. Unlike here the students didn't encourage each other. The higher-level students terrorized the lower level students. They beat them and force them to do demeaning tasks. The teachers don't really care about the students either. They are almost as bad as the higher-level students. They beat their students if they don't get things right the first time as well as taunting them and talking down to them."

            "That sounds awful." Yuugi replied, his eyes shinning as if he would start crying at any moment.

            Yami squeezed his shoulders. "It was. I dealt with it for six years, but I finally had enough. I enrolled here in secret and then took off without telling anyone. I'm glad I decided to leave. I don't think I could have dealt with much more of that treatment. And I wouldn't have found you either."

            Yami looked down at Yuugi fondly, smiling a true smile at him. "Thank you, Yuugi."

            "For what?" Yuugi asked in confusion.

            "For listening. You were right. I do feel better now that I've talked about it." Yami replied. 'Although I still couldn't tell you everything. You wouldn't understand.'

            "Your welcome, Yami." Yuugi replied, smiling back at him.

            Then Yuugi sat up. "I almost forgot. I took some food for us to eat."

            Yami tilted his head to the side and asked. "Where did you hide it? I didn't see you bring anything in with you."

            Yuugi simply smiled at him, then raised his hands and drew then in a circle. As his hands moved a trail of fire formed in the air. Yami smiled after a moment, realizing what Yuugi had done. Once the ring of fire was complete, Yuugi reached a hand through it. It seemed to disappear into thin air. When he pulled it back out he was holding a small leather bag. He set the bag on his lap, then gestured with a hand and collapsed the portal.

            "Show off." Yami muttered. "So how did the others respond to that?"

            "They were shocked, and Jou asked me to teach him once I explained what I did. I told him that he would have to wait since he would be using a different plane than we do." Yuugi replied opening the bag.

            Yami watched as he pulled out two bundles wrapped in napkins and set them on the desk at the foot of the bed. Then he pulled out a few rolls and set them next to the bundles. Then he reached in again. Except this time he snatched his hand away with a small hiss of pain.

            "What's wrong?" Yami asked, concerned, as Yuugi sucked on a finger.

            Yuugi looked up at him, then blushed and smiled. "I guess apples don't do well in the fire plane."

            It took Yami a moment to figure out what Yuugi meant, but when he did he laughed softly. "You put some apples in what was essentially a big oven and then tried to grab them immediately after taking them out? That really wasn't very smart."

            Yuugi glared playfully at him, then smirked and turned the bag upside down, letting the hot apples fall in Yami's lap.

            "Oww!" Yami cried, standing up quickly and letting the apples fall to the floor. "That wasn't very nice!"

            "Neither was laughing after I was nice enough to bring you food and worried about you and listened to your problems." Yuugi replied, still smirking at him.

            Yami frowned at him, then smiled and nodded his head. "Your right."

            Yuugi pulled his sleeve down over his hand and retrieved the apples that had rolled under his bed when Yami stood up. Then he and Yami both split the food and ate their meal in silence.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

            Well, how was it? I finally told you what happened to Yami at Kami (hey that rhymes!). Anyway, hope you liked it. Please review?!


End file.
